Dick Grayson Sex Slave
by DeanWinchesterPercyJackson
Summary: Dick is kidnapped by a man named Lord Mangrove, and forced to be his sex slave. For months, DIck is forced through torture after torture until he finally breaks down crying. That's when Mangrove knows that brainwashing is needed. After that, Dick is more than willing to preform for the man. (I own nothing. But I do suck at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1:NEW CHAPTER ONE

**READ FIRST:**

 **As you all know, I already had one chapter. However, as i decided to get back into this story, I decided to rewrite the chapter.**

 **THANKS AND ENJOY**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing recognizable.**

Chapter one

Dick Grayson groaned himself into unconsciousness. The last thing he remembered was someone grabbing him on the streets and placing a wet rag over his nose and mouth.

 _Kidnapped._ He grumbled, pulling his eyes open and looking around. _Great. Just great._

Dick - as he always did - tested the limits of his bonds, though froze when he found Tim and Bruce unconscious and tied in similar positions to himself, their arms restrained to the armrests of the chair and their legs to the legs of the chair.

"This is new," Dick said quietly, watching in silence as Tim and Bruce slowly came around.

"Dick?" Tim questioned, looking around in confusion. "Where are we?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Dick answered, shrugging. "Though I'm almost certain whoever kidnapped us doesn't want us for money."

"What makes you think that?" Tim asked, glancing over at Bruce when the billionaire finally came back into the land of the living.

"All the people who have kidnapped us, wanting money," Dick began. "How many of them kidnapped Bruce?"

"Are you two alright?" Bruce asked, eyes going wide with worry. Dick rolled his eyes, testing the limits of his bonds once more.

"Yeah, we're fine," he answered. "Headache, but that's to be expected."

"Where are we?" Bruce asked and Dick laughed internally.

"Going off of the warehouse alone?" Dick asked. "Somewhere near the water."

A loud voice filled the warehouse, causing all of them to jump.

"Damn it! No!"

Tim and Bruce shared confused glances, looking over when a man who looked to be in his forties or fifties stalked in, glare aimed directly at Dick.

"You weren't supposed to figure it out!"

"Sorry?" Dick said, posing the word as more of a question than anything else. "But I am more observant than most people, but...sorry?"

"No," the man whined, dropping dramatically into a nearby chair. "No. You're not supposed to be smart. The hot one are supposed to be hot and stupid. Not hot and smart.

"Well this just took an interesting turn," Tim muttered with a scoff, glancing over at his brother. "Why do all the bad guys think you're hot?"

"I'm not attracted to his face, you complete moron!" the man shouted, storming over to Tim and grabbing the front of the boy's shirt, ignoring the shouts from Bruce and Dick. "I'm attracted to his body. I've been watching him for months and I have his schedule memorized in my heart. I know where he is, what time, and for how long. Everyday of the week, all day. I know when he takes a shower and how long he takes. I know he turns the water on hotter than he should. I know he sings in the shower and cries himself to sleep-"

"How do you know all this?" Dick demanded, face going bright red at the man's last sentence.

"I told you," the man crooned in a seductive tone. "I've been watching you."

"What's your name?" Bruce asked, trying to draw the attention away from his eldest who clearly didn't want it.

The man grinned, through his deep green eyes still remained on Dick.

"My name is Lord Gabriel Mangrove. I am-"

"The biggest, richest, most wanted sex slave owner and seller in all of Gotham," Dick cut in. He kept his eyes locked on the man rather than meeting the surprised looks of Tim and Bruce.

"You know me," Mangrove purred, letting go of Tim's shirt to walk over and place his hands on Dick's thighs.

Dick forced himself to remain calm despite his racing heart. He looked Mangrove in the eyes and attempted to put up a cocky air.

"Know you?" he repeated with a scoff, though his voice was shaking. "I believe you tried to buy me two years ago."

"Yes, I did," Mangrove mused quietly. "If I recall correctly, your brother was quite prompt in punching me in the nuts."

"That is Jason," Dick answered, his lips twitching up in a small smile when he remembered that evening.

 **Two years ago**

"You look uncomfortable, golden boy," Jason drawled, grinning over at his brother. "Something on your mind?"

"There's a guy behind us," sixteen year old Dick said very quietly as the two of them walked through the crowded Gotham streets. "He's been following us for fifteen minutes, at least. He's making me uncomfortable."

Jason narrowed his eyes and cast a subtle glance backwards to indeed find an older man following him.

"Come on," he said quietly, taking his brother's hand even though he was younger. "Let's cross the street."

Dick nodded and they two of them made their way to the crossroads, though they had to wait for the light to turn green.

The man seemed to take this as his chance because he placed a hand on Dick's shoulder and stepped forward.

"Hi," he said, his tone far too cheerful. "How are you?"

"We're fine," Jason said firmly. For the first time, Jason was proud of his sudden growth spurt over his older brother because it seemed to make the man think he was the oldest.

"You know," the man said, keeping his hand on Dick's shoulder. "You have beautiful eyes."

"Thanks," Dick said quietly, tightening his grip on Jason's hand out of fear.

"Come on," Jason said, tugging his brother towards the cross road when the light turned green. However, the man followed them and when he made it to the other side of the sidewalk, he stopped Jason and Dick by pulling out his wallet.

"How much?" he asked, smiling up at Jason. Jason narrowed his eyes and gently pushed Dick behind him.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, trying to seem intimidating. It didn't seem to work and the man pulled out three one hundred dollar bills.

"For your brother," he clarified, gesturing to Dick. "How much? I'm going to buy him."

Dick's eyes went wide in horror, but a second later, the man was on the ground, clutching between his legs as Jason wrapped an arm around Dick and quickly led the boy away.

 **Present day**

Dick was startled back into the here and now by Lord Mangrove snapping his fingers in the last of the Flying Grayson's face.

"Back with us?" the man asked sweetly HIs hands were still on Dick's thighs, though he had tightened his grip slightly.

"What do you want us all here for, Mangrove?" Bruce demanded, trying once more to distract the man.

"Well, that one was young," Mangrove answered, gesturing to Tim. "I wasn't going to let him wander Gotham alone. As for why you're here, I was going to ask how much your son here costs."

"My son is not for sale!" Bruce declared angrily.

Mangrove sighed, looking back to Dick and running a finger over the teens lips before looking back up to Bruce.

"What can I offer you?" he asked, finally removing his hands from Dick's thighs.

"Bruce is a billionaire," Tim pointed out. "You can't offer him anything and even if you could, he loves Dick too much."

"I suppose you have a point," Mangrove mused. "I can't offer Wayne anything. But little Dickie…"

Dick's breath caught in his throat when the man returned to standing far to close.

"I'll make you a deal. Sell yourself to me, or more precisely-"

"Leave him alone!" Tim shouted. Dick flinched and glanced back at his brother, though Mangrove was prompt in grabbing Dick's chin and forcing the boy's attention back.

"As I was saying," he growled, his eyes daring Tim or Bruce to interrupt. "Sell your body to me and I'll let your daddy and little brother go."

"And what happens if I say no?" Dick asked, trying to stay calm and find a way out of his situation. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll kill Wayne and the other one and take you anyway," Mangrove declared darkly. His dark features turned light a moment later and he stepped back. "I'm nothing if not reasonable though. I'll give you one minute to decide."

As soon as Mangrove was gone, Dick slowly turned back to Bruce.

"What do I do?" he asked, hating that he was showing weakness. Bruce sighed and allowed his eyes to meet his son's.

"Stall," he answered. "For anything. Ask him for time. More time."

"You don't think I can get out of this," Dick breathed. "I can't. I can't say anything to stop him. Oh God."

"Dick, stop," Bruce said firmly as his eldest began to hyperventilate. "Take a slow, deep breath, okay? We'll figure this out."

"No we won't," Dick whispered. "We have less than a minute before he's back in here, Bruce. We don't have time to figure this out."

Bruce sighed, wishing he could think of something - anything - to calm his son down.

"Dick-"

"Times up!" Mangrove declared, grinning smugly when Dick jumped in shock at his voice. "I was kind enough to give you more time than a minute because I'm just that generous."

As Mangrove came closer, Bruce noted that the man's lips seemed a bit pinker and a bit shinier. Though he didn't outwardly do anything, his mind told him that the small detail was big in itself.

"Leave my brother alone!" Tim shouted, though Mangrove paid him no attention in the slightest. In fact, he acted as if Tim wasn't even there.

"Have you made your choice, Mr. Grayson?" Mangrove purred, running a finger down the side of Dick's face, causing the eighteen year old to shiver. The motion sent a thrill down Mangrove's spine and it was all the man had to control himself.

"He's not going with you," Bruce said firmly. "Leave him alone."

Bruce had seen hundreds of things in his time as Batman, but watching a well known sex slave owner's eyes fill with lust as he looked at Dick made Bruce's blood boil. **(1)**

"If you'll recall, Mr. Wayne," Mangrove said sweetly. "I was talking to Mr. Grayson."

Bruce narrowed his eyes but Mangrove had already turned his attention back to Dick.

"What's your choice, little Dick?" Mangrove crooned seductively, placing one hand on the inside of Dick's thigh while the other hand began to trace cirlces on Dick's cheek.

"I'm-" Dick swallowed thickly and the smirk that formed on Mangrove's face proved that he could feel Dick shaking in fear.

"You're...what?" Mangrove breathed, leaning close to Dick and letting their lips brush.

"Get away from my brother you freak!" Tim shouted, though something told him it was over and there was nothing he or Bruce could do.

Dick felt his face go red and he stammered as he tried to get his mind back under his control.

"I….I…" Dick felt tears sting his eyes and he cursed himself, though all he wanted was to run sobbing to Bruce.

But that wasn't an option and from the way things were looking, that wouldn't be an option ever again.

"Go on," Mangrove prompted, his lips still hovering over Dick's trembling ones. "Finish your sentence. I don't bite hard."

"I'm not-"

This time Dick was cut off by Mangrove cupping Dick's face in his hands and slamming their lips together, forcing his tongue into Dick's mouth.

Tears fell down Dick's face out of fear and embarrassment and he vaguely heard Bruce and Tim shouting his name.

"Bruce, we have to do something," Tim hissed, crying quietly along with his brother.

"I don't think we can," Bruce answered, wishing he could cry too. "Tim, there's nothing we can do."

"But you're-"

Tim was stopped from saying 'Batman' by Dick's loud gasps. Bruce and Tim looked over at Dick's whose lips and chin had a long string of spit connecting him to Mangrove who was grinning darkly as he straightened up.

"You'll get more of that in the coming months," the man promised. "Not only from myself but from the other slaves. But you don't have to be scared. You'll stay with me until I find the perfect 'mate' for you. And no worries, I promise I'll explain that more in depth once we get to my facility."

"I'm not...going with you," Dick gasped out, trying not to choke on the feeling of Mangrove's saliva in his mouth.

Mangrove clicked his tongue, reaching forward and running his thumb over Dick's lips.

"Oh, I think you are," Mangrove whispered and Dick felt his heart speed up as his vision slowly began to go black. "You see, Dickie, I had a special little something on my lips. Affects you and you alone. When I kissed you, it soaked into your skin. In less than a few seconds, you'll be unconscious and you'll be mine."

"Dick, fight it!" Bruce shouted when he saw Dick's eyes flutter.

"I wouldn't advise that," Mangrove chastised, running his fingers through Dick's hair when the teen dropped his head to his chest. "And either way, he can't. See, I've been watching your son for two years. I know what he's allergic to and what he's not. I know what works on him and doesn't. I know everything about him."

"You don't...know anything about me," Dick whispered, trying vainly to stay awake.

"Yeah?" Mangrove asked, grabbing Dick's chin and lifting his head to force drugged cerulean blue eyes to meet deep green ones. "I don't know anything about you? Are you sure about that, Nightwing?"

"Why would you call him Nightwing?" Dick asked, desperate to keep the secret that had been so well hidden.

"Like I sighed," Mangrove said, looking over at Tim and releasing Dick's chin, allowing the boy's head to drop back to his chest. "I've watched every moment of the past two years of his life. I watched him go from Robin to Nightwing and in all honestly, I think Nightwing suits him better. The suit most certainly accentuates his form better. Not to mention his ass."

Bruce swallowed thickly and looked over at Dick, willing his son to open his eyes. But he knew, by the sinking feeling in his stomach, that Dick was well and truly unconscious.

"Now," Mangrove said, clearing his throat and walking over to Dick to untie the limp acrobat. "I'll be taking my new sex slave and leaving. Oh, and don't worry about yourselves. I'll call the police ones I'm a safe distance away."

"Bruce, what are we going to do?" Tim whispered, looking over at his foster father who seemed frozen in his seat.

Bruce sighed. "We'll save him Tim. I promise."

"Can you keep that promise?" Tim asked, letting a small amount of anger slip into his words.

"Yes," Bruce answered firmly, not voicing the true fear in his mind.

 _I hope so. Yes, I know we can save Dick from Mangrove. But when we do, can we save Dick from himself?_

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this rewritten new chapter. I like it better and I'm quite ready to get back into this story.**

 **In response - finally - to the comments, yes, Mangrove is going to pimp Dick out to others, mainly well known villains *wink wink*, but eventually, he may or may not decide that he does not want to share his new toy.**

 **One last thing! IMPORTANT! I AM SLIGHTLY CONSIDERING TURNING THIS INTO AN MPREG. IF YOU DON'T WANT THAT, REVIEW. IF YOU WANT THAT, REVIEW.**

 **AS ALWAYS, JUST REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **THANKS**

 **(1): Sorry if that didn't make sense. I had some struggles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

" _Now," Mangrove said, clearing his throat and walking over to Dick to untie the limp acrobat. "I'll be taking my new sex slave and leaving. Oh, and don't worry about yourselves. I'll call the police ones I'm a safe distance away."_

" _Bruce, what are we going to do?" Tim whispered, looking over at his foster father who seemed frozen in his seat._

 _Bruce sighed. "We'll save him Tim. I promise."_

" _Can you keep that promise?" Tim asked, letting a small amount of anger slip into his words._

" _Yes," Bruce answered firmly, not voicing the true fear in his mind._

I hope so. Yes, I know we can save Dick from Mangrove. But when we do, can we save Dick from himself?

 **Mangrove's POV:**

 **Two years previously:**

 _Gabriel Mangrove knew - the moment he set eyes on the boy - that he had to have him._

 _Shuddering with anticipation, Mangrove followed the boy - and who seemed to be his older brother - down the streets of Gotham before he finally made his move, placing a hand on his targets shoulder._

" _Hi," he said, trying to sound happy and cheerful. "How are you?"_

 **Present day:**

Mangrove shuddered at the memory before pulling himself back into the present.

"This time," he whispered, looking over at the passenger seat where Richard Grayson was still unconscious. "There's no older brother here to stop me."

Turning his attention back to the road, Mangrove was reminded that he had yet to call the police. He was a good ten minutes away from the warehouse already and he had been careful to leave no traces of himself.

True, he had introduced himself, but he wasn't stupid. He knew he'd be top of Batman's list if he worked out of Gotham. And so he didn't. Yes, he got his slaves from Gotham, but he always transferred them across seas and worked his business there.

Batman had no idea and the police knew there was nothing they could do with no hard evidence save for a few ex slaves who had committed suicide. At least, that's what all signs pointed to.

Groaning, Mangrove reached over and grabbed his phone from the middle cup holder, quickly dialing the number for the police and sending them an anonymous tip about someone being trapped in a warehouse.

When Mangrove hung up and looked over at Dick again, the boy was moving as he slowly came back to reality.

"Welcome back to the land of the waking, my Prince," Mangrove crooned, reaching over and running a hand down Dick's cheek.

The boy groaned as he peeled his eyes open and looked around. When he caught sight of Mangrove, everything came crashing back and he jerked away, though it sent his world spinning.

"Where are we going?" he asked, lifting a hand to his head as he tried to get the world back where it belonged.

"Well, you're my new sex slave," Mangrove began, lip twitching when Dick shuddered at the title. "So I'm shipping you off to my offshore facility. It'll take you about a week to get there and I'll be waiting. But we'll see each other at every stop, so there's no need to worry. Plus you'll get to meet the other new sex slaves along the way."

"Wait…" Dick narrowed his eyes, trying to stay calm. "Shipping?"

"Of course," Mangrove answered. "The last time I allowed a new slave to fly in my private jet with me, he jumped out and killed himself. I don't risk that anymore so you'll be placed on a ship. Which reminds me, you're not claustrophobic, are you?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Dick shouted when he truly realized what Mangrove was implying.

"That's not very polite," Mangrove chastised, taking a turn far too sharply for Dick's taste. "I think I'm rather kind. If there was something wrong with me, I'd force you to jump into your role as a sex slave with no training whatsoever."

"Training?" Dick repeated, paling at the thought.

"For the first two weeks, you'll be with me and me alone," Mangrove answered, a shudder of anticipation going through his body at the thought. "I'm the only person you'll interact with. After that, for another two weeks, you'll interact with me and your mate only. Once the first month is done, you'll join the others. After you've been my slave for a month and a half, I'll start selling you out to anyone who wants you. That means Dick Grayson gets sold and Nightwing gets sold."

"What are you saying?" Dick demanded, trying to stop himself from dropping into a full blown panic attack.

Mangrove sighed and Dick figured the man had explained the same thing hundreds of times.

"Let's say a Gotham villain wants a prostitute. I'd send him Nightwing. If a regular civilian wants one, I'd send Richard Grayson. Honestly, it's not that hard to figure out."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dick hissed, narrowing his eyes. He took a slow breath, forcing himself to calm down before he spoke again. "How many? How many years have you been doing this? How many lives have you ruined?"

"I wouldn't say I've ruined any lives," Mangrove answered slowly. "I'd say I opened many people's minds to another part of the world they never even considered. Those who committed suicide were too addicted to their small way of life. You remind me of those failures, actually, Dick. But I assure you, I won't lose you. I will mold you into the perfect slave."

Dick shook his head, dropping back into his seat and gazing around. They were still in Gotham though Dick figured they wouldn't be for much longer.

"You know I'll fight you every step of the way," Dick stated.

Mangrove chuckled quietly. "I know. But I am a master tactician. I know how to handle those who don't listen. I don't think you'll fight me for very long."

"I'll fight you as long as I can," Dick said firmly.

Mangrove smiled to himself. "Well, I certainly hope so. That's what makes it fun after all. But changing the subject, are you hungry?"

"What makes you think I'll eat anything you give me?" Dick demanded, glaring over at his captor.

Mangrove only shrugged. "It was an innocent question, Richard. I just thought you'd like to eat before you got on the ship."

"You know I'll run as soon as you stop the car," Dick declared. Mangrove sighed, suddenly wishing the boy hadn't woken up until he was restrained in a crate and Mangrove wasn't around.

"Yes, I know," Mangrove said quietly. "Do me a favor, Richard, and shut up."

Dick snapped his mouth closed though more out of shock than anything else. Mangrove sighed in relief and the car ride was silent the rest of the way.

As it turned out, Dick had no time to fight back because once the car rolled to a stop, he was quickly hauled out with his hands chained behind his back and ankles chained together.

"You seem to forget," Mangrove said calmly, coming around to his side after tossing the car keys off to someone else. "I'm very used to dealing with people like you who claim that they'll 'fight me every step of the way'." Mangrove made hand quotes with the last statement before going on. "Trust me, Richard, you won't fight back, not for long. I always get what I want. Don't forget, that I am the one in control. Now and to the day you die."

Dick snarled at the man, struggling against the people holding him, though they were immensely stronger than he was.

"I swear, I'll get out of this!" Dick shouted, though Mangrove was less than a foot in front of him. "You mark my words."

"No, please," Mangrove drawled, grinning. "Fight. Fight me. Because that fire in your eyes? I'll be waiting to extinguish it. It's one of my favorite parts about those who fight. They all lose their fight in the end. You're not different, even if you try to be."

Mangrove took a step back and looked over when another, younger man, walked up to him.

"What should we do with him, sir?"

"Same as the others," Mangrove answered, glancing at Dick for a second. "Muscle relaxants before getting him dressed and packaged."

"Yes sir," the man said with a nod. Mangrove smiled before turning back to Dick and running a hand down the boy's cheek.

"You've got a long ride ahead of you," he said softly. "About five stops before you get to your final destination. No worries. I'll see you soon, my love."

Dick shuddered as Mangrove leaned forward and gave him a soft, gentle kiss.

 **There's another chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

 **ALSO, JUST PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND GIVES ME A REASON TO KEEP WRITING!**

 **ALSO, LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD TURN THIS INTO AN MPREG OR NOT!**

 **I HAVE PLANS FOR BOTH OUTCOMES!**

 **THANKS AND PLEAsE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _You've got a long ride ahead of you," he said softly. "About five stops before you get to your final destination. No worries. I'll see you soon, my love."_

 _Dick shuddered as Mangrove leaned forward and gave him a soft, gentle kiss._

Richard Grayson had never been a claustrophobic person, which was a plus when it came to all the times he'd been kidnapped both as Robin/Nightwing and as Richard Grayson.

However, waking up in his current situation, Dick felt like he was on the brink of hyperventilating.

He was gagged and blindfolded, ankles tied together, wrists restrained behind his back. There were earplugs in his ears and a bag over his head.

From what he could tell (and from the way his body was bent) Dick figured he had unceremoniously been shoved into a crate of some sort.

It was also clearly too small for his long body, because there wasn't enough room to move in any direction.

Trying and failing to keep himself calm, Dick thought back to the last thing he remembered.

 **A few hours previous:**

Mangrove took a step back and looked over when another, younger man, walked up to him.

"What should we do with him, sir?"

"Same as the others," Mangrove answered, glancing at Dick for a second. "Muscle relaxants before getting him dressed and packaged."

"Yes sir," the man said with a nod. Mangrove smiled before turning back to Dick and running a hand down the boy's cheek.

"You've got a long ride ahead of you," he said softly. "About five stops before you get to your final destination. No worries. I'll see you soon, my love."

Dick shuddered as Mangrove leaned forward and gave him a soft, gentle kiss.

When Mangrove pulled away, Dick was harshly yanked in another direction, towards one of the warehouses along Gotham harbor. The man who had spoken to Mangrove was following close behind.

"Can I ask you something?" the man asked, catching up quickly. Dick narrowed his eyes but didn't get a chance to respond before the man went on. "Okay, first, my name's Carter. Hi, nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you and Mr. Wayne. But, getting back on topic, you seem fairly calm considering your situation."

"Untie me," Dick said darkly. "And then we'll see how calm I really am."

Carter shuddered at Dick's implication, though he quickly brushed it off, producing a syringe from his pocket once they were in the warehouse.

"Sorry about this," he said as he injected the serum into Dick's neck. "We just have a certain uniform our slaves wear on their way and after what you just said, I don't think I should risk letting you go."

Dick rolled his eyes as his now limp form was dragged over to a gurney and laid down.

"You brought this on yourself," the man said with a shrug. "Now, first question is how old are you."

"Why the hell does that matter?" Dick demanded, trying vainly to fight against the men who were currently undressing him.

"Just standard questions," Carter answered, jotting something down on a clipboard that had magically appeared in his hands. "Second question, what's your height and weight?"

"Where am I being sent?" Dick demanded, utterly ignoring the questions. Carter didn't seem to notice or care though because he wrote down whatever answer he figured was correct.

"To Lord Mangrove's offshore facility," Carter answered with a shrug. "At least, that's what Lord Mangrove says. I've never been there. I'm not allowed, in case I get caught by Batman. That would be terrifying, wouldn't it?"

Dick rolled his eyes, a motion that did not go unnoticed by Carter.

"You don't listen to authority well, do you?" he questioned, leaning forward. The men had finally finished dressing Dick in a baggy white shirt and pants and had thankfully not taken his boxers off to switch them out with another pair.

"I listen to authority fine," Dick spat. "You and Mangrove are _not_ authority."

"As you're now one of his slaves, we technically are," Carter noted before writing yet another question down on his clipboard. "I have one last question. This one gets a little more personal so I'll wait till we're alone."

He was then eerily silent until the room cleared, living Dick and himself.

"You say this question is personal," Dick muttered. "But the other questions were fairly personal as well."

"How big are you?" Carter asked, eyes unblinking and staring at Dick.

"Excuse me?" Dick scoffed. He wasn't sure if he had heard Carter correctly and wasn't one hundred percent sure he knew what the man had asked.

"Down there," Carter answered. "Your penis. Your cock. Groin. Between your legs. In your pants. Whatever you want to say. How big is it?"

"What the hell?!" Dick screamed, eyes going wide with both fear and rage. Carter sighed, leaning against the table and looking Dick in the eyes.

"Mr. Grayson, there are two, maybe three ways we can go about this. Either you can tell me yourself, way number one. I can check, way number two. Or-"

"Or none of the above and you let me go," Dick cut in, face going red from both embarrassment and fear.

"The third option," Carter went on, acting as if Dick hadn't even spoken. "Is you don't tell me, I don't check, and you get punished by Lord Mangrove when he finds out."

Dick narrowed his eyes, trying to make it very clear that option one and two were not happening. Sighing, Carter scribbled something down on his clipboard and gave Dick a sad look.

"Your funeral," he mumbled before turning and walking away. Dick was left alone for less than five seconds before a man returned, strapping an oxygen mask over his face.

"It's anesthesia," the man said gruffly. "You can either breath deeply and lose consciousness faster, or you can fight it. Either way, the sooner you lose consciousness the sooner we can move out."

Dick groaned loudly, trying to stretch out enough in the cramped box to at least get comfortable. It didn't seem to work though and Dick suddenly felt the urge to cry.

 _Well, why not?_ Dick asked himself as tears pricked his eyes. _No one's around._

Nevertheless, he forced himself to take slow, calming breaths, trying to fight back the tears because the Nightwing side of him did not like the idea of showing weakness, whether or not anyone was around.

It was then that Dick's bladder decided it wanted his attention.

 _Great, just great._ Dick groaned, letting his head roll forward onto his chest as he tried to think of anything but the fact that he was on a ship. Surrounded by miles and miles and miles of nothing but water. _Of course I have to go now._

Shaking his head, Dick flexed his fingers in an effort to both distract himself and get feeling back into those limbs. Closing his eyes, he thought back to the conversation with Carter.

 _Mr. Grayson, there are two, maybe three ways we can go about this. You tell me, I check myself, or you don't tell me, I don't check, and you get punished by Lord Mangrove._

Dick shuddered, moving his toes as Carter's words ran through his head.

 _He didn't exactly clarify 'punish'._ Dick mused, trying to make himself feel better. _Maybe it won't be so bad? God, I hope Bruce can me._

Dick's body and mind then decided that it had had enough of being brave for that day.

So Dick cried. Hard, though the sound was muffled by the gag and bag over his head.

Once he'd calmed back down, Dick tried once more to get comfortable though it seemed pointless.

 _Just sleep._ He finally decided, surprised when his mind actually wanted to listen. _If I sleep, I'll forget about my bladder and my problems, at least for awhile. There's nothing I can do at the moment. I just have to stay strong and hope that Bruce can find me._

It took five minutes, but Richard Grayson cried himself into unconsciousness, unaware that there were four other new slaves in crates around him doing the exact same thing.

When Dick woke up next it was very clear that his bladder had gone and done it's own thing while he was unconscious if the sticky wet feeling was anything to go by.

His stomach had also decided that it was hungry, to add on to Dick's other issues.

 _Fantastic._ He thought to himself, trying to get comfortable in an increasingly uncomfortable situation.

Shaking his head, Dick was faced with the true reality that he was in the middle of nowhere on a more than likely uncharted boat.

Batman couldn't save him this time.

Just as Dick began to panic, the crate was opened.

 **Crappy ending, sorry. I'm trying though.**

 **ANYWAY please REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

 **Is it good? Bad?**

 **If you happen to think of something you want to happen to our dear Dick, please let me know in either a PM or a REVIEW.**

 **THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Dick was tense, that much was obvious. They were at the first stop and he had been quickly removed from the ship and dropped off in a hotel room with orders to change and take a shower, both of which he had done quickly.

Now he was alone, the door locked from the outside. He shivered, pacing back and forth across the room as he tried to decide what to do. His hands were restrained behind his back and his body was still sore from being shoved in a small crate for hours.

The hotel room was small, one chair, one table, one couch, and one bed though the shower was big enough for two.

Dick closed his eyes as something Mangrove had said flashed through his mind.

 _You've got a long ride ahead of you. About five stops before you get to your final destination. No worries. I'll see you soon, my love._

Dick shuddered, rolling his shoulders and continuing in his endless pacing. According to the clock, it was eight PM. He had been brought to the room at around four or five, meaning he had been alone for three to four hours.

Not that he was complaining, though Dick figured his alone time wouldn't last too much longer.

At around nine, Dick found himself getting tired, though he figured it was more from everything he'd been through that day already.

Shooting another glance towards the door of the hotel, Dick sat himself on the edge of the bed, though refused to sleep.

"Although, I've been here for four, five hours. If he hasn't come yet...maybe he won't come at all."

Shuddering violently from fear and a sudden chill, Dick managed to maneuver himself to the middle of the bed, crossing his legs indian style beneath himself.

"Just take slow, deep breaths," Dick told himself quietly. "It's fine. You've pulled all nighters before. Just...not with the risk of...being raped."

Dick didn't even hear the door unlock and so he jumped when Mangrove spoke.

"I wouldn't rape you, Dick."

Dick's breaths came in sharp gasps as he watched Mangrove walk into the room and put his things done.

"It would be sex," the man explained, sitting on the edge of the bed and being careful not to invade Dick's personal space.

"Sex implies consent," Dick pointed out, flexing his fingers when he felt them going numb. "I do not consent."

Mangrove chuckled, getting off the bed and removing his tie and suit jacket.

"Not yet," he answered, slipping off his shoes and making his way to the bathroom. "But you will. In due time. Did you take a shower already?"

Dick only glared at him, causing Mangrove to sigh.

"It's a simple question, RIchard. Although I suppose you did. Shame. I was hoping we could take one together."

Dick shuddered, watching as Mangrove vanished into the bathroom, though the man didn't close the bathroom door behind himself.

"You're welcome to come in and keep me company," Mangrove called as he flipped on the shower. "Only if you want, of course."

"I'll pass, thanks," Dick said, putting sarcasm into each and every word.

Mangrove didn't respond and so Dick was left to his own thoughts for the next few minutes. Not a pleasant experience, if he was being honest. The idea that there was a forty something year old rapist in the bathroom behind him kind of sent chills of fear through Dick's body.

Shaking his head, Dick closed his eyes and took slow, calming breaths in an effort to keep himself somewhat sane.

"Are you alright?"

Dick gasped, eyes flying open as he backpedaled away from Mangrove who was much too close for comfort.

Shaking his head and hating how much his heart was pounding, Dick truly looked at Mangrove and realized with horror that the man was stark naked.

"Do you want me to take the handcuffs off?" Mangrove asked, his voice soft though that only served to send chills running over Dick's body.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Dick asked, trying to keep his tone light and cocky.

 _Yeah, that's just great._ Dick chastised himself. _You're calm and cocky in front of the Joker but when it comes to this guy, you're terrified._

Mangrove laughed, drawing Dick out of his thoughts. "Richard," the man began in a sickly sweet voice. "I never sleep in clothing. Too uncomfortable."

Dick shuddered at the thought before chastising himself for thinking about it any farther than he had to.

"In that case, I don't want you anywhere near me," Dick grumbled. Mangrove narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Richard, there's only one bed. So you're going to have to get close to me, at least for the night."

Dick glared at the man before him. "I'd sooner sleep on the floor than sleep in the same bed as you."

Dick had always known his smart mouth would get him no where good, so he wasn't one hundred percent shocked when Mangrove slapped him across the face before grabbing his chin in a vice like grip.

"You listen here and listen good," Mangrove hissed, shaking Dick's face to force the boy to pay attention. "I am in control here. As long as you belong to me, you answer to me. You obey me. You speak when I say, am I understood?"

Dick swallowed quickly and had almost said yes before thinking how ashamed Bruce - no, not Bruce. _Batman_ \- would be if he gave in so quickly.

So Dick spit in Mangrove's face.

Dick knew he was in trouble when Mangrove released his chin and stepped backwards, face slack and frighteningly calm.

"I do love when they fight back," Mangrove said softly before turning and walking towards where he had placed his suit jacket. He kept his back to Dick as he rooted through the pockets and looked for his phone. "I'll ask you again," he said calmly, without turning around. "Will you submit to me?"

Dick licked his lips and even though he knew that answering yes was the best choice, he couldn't force himself to damage his pride and stoop so low.

"Never," he answered calmly.

Mangrove sighed, sending a quick text as he shook his head. "Please remember that you brought this on yourself."

Dick discovered what Mangrove meant when a man appeared at the doorway five minutes later with a small package in his hands.

"One last chance, Richard," Mangrove said, standing in front of Dick, though he was thankfully dressed in a robe and was no longer walking around stark naked. "Submit to me."

"No," Dick said, though he heard his words shake because he knew. He knew that he was going to regret his disobedience in the next few seconds.

He was right, as Mangrove grabbed his arm in a bone crushing grip, yanking him off the bed with impossible strength and dragging him over to the table, quickly and easily chaining Dick to the leg.

"You said you'd sooner sleep on the floor," the man pointed out, walking over to the bedside table and grabbing the still unopened package. "So you'll sleep on the floor. Of course, I'm not stupid. I know you're smart and you'll soon figure out that if you shout for help someone will come for you. But see, that's why I had this delivered."

Dick's eyes went wide, staring at the bit gag harness in Mangrove's hand.

"Wish you had obeyed me now?" Mangrove asked, grinning widely when he saw the fear in Dick's eyes. Dick swallowed thickly and was suddenly wishing he had just done as this man had wanted.

"I won't scream," he whispered.

Mangrove sneered, walking over and forcing the harness over Dick's head, shoving the bit gag between the boy's lips.

"See, Richard, I don't believe you," he hissed. "No hard feelings though, right? Oh, and there's one more thing to make sure you don't try to spit the gag out."

Dick watched with wide, fearful cerulean blue eyes as Mangrove grabbed a roll of duct tape from the bag, tearing a strip off and placing it over Dick's mouth.

"Try to get some sleep," the man advised, grinning down at his eighteen year old captive. "This is only the beginning of your punishment. The rest starts early tomorrow."

With that said, Mangrove removed the robe and walked over to the bed, climbing under the covers and turning the light off to leave a very terrified Dick Grayson in the dark.

* * *

 **Nine PM**

 **Gotham City Police Department**

"You can't do anything!?" Tim shouted, though Bruce held him back. "The man gave us his name! Can't you track him or something?!"

"Tim," Bruce chastised quietly before looking back at Commissioner Gordon. "We do have a name. Lord Gabriel Mangrove. We wathced him assault and kidnap Dick. Isn't that enough?"

Commissioner Gordon sighed and leaned back in his seat. "In a typical case, yes. But there are officers who work here who serve him. They'll do everything they can to prevent him from coming under fire. Not to mention that he doesn't work out of Gotham-"

"So you're saying there's nothing," Bruce said, trying to stay calm. "My son is being forced into the role of a sex slave and you. Can't. Do. anything?"

"Mr. Wayne-"

"Come on, Tim," Bruce said quietly. "The police won't help us."

Commissioner Gordon sighed, watching as Tim's eyes filled with tears as he and Bruce turned away.

"There is _one_ thing we can try."

Bruce froze in the doorway and turned around. "Which is?"

"On occasion…" Commissioner Gordon sighed, running a hand over his face before going on. "On occasion, Lord Mangrove will allow his slave to call their family one last time. If he does, we can trace it. Try to find him."

"But what if you're not there when he calls?" Tim said quietly.

Commissioner Gordon sighed. "If I have your permission, I'll send one of the few trustworthy, competent officers to stay in the manro with you and accompany you to work."

"And if I don't want that?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Then I'll accompany you, if you'd like. But Mr. Wayne, this is the best-"

"Fine," Bruce said, sighing in relief. "I'll...you."

Commissioner Gordon nodded. "Then let's go. Start tonight."

Bruce nodded, giving Tim's shoulder a gentle squeeze as the three of them left the police department and made their way back to Wayne Manor.

* * *

 **Was it good? Bad? Do you hate it?**

 **Let me know in a REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

 **I personally like how this story is going, but if you hate it, don't be afraid to tell me!**

 **THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Also, sorry that these are kinda short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _On occasion, Lord Mangrove will allow his slave to call their family one last time. If he does, we can trace it. Try to find him."_

" _But what if you're not there when he calls?" Tim said quietly._

 _Commissioner Gordon sighed. "If I have your permission, I'll send one of the few trustworthy, competent officers to stay in the manro with you and accompany you to work."_

" _And if I don't want that?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow._

" _Then I'll accompany you, if you'd like. But Mr. Wayne, this is the best-"_

" _Fine," Bruce said, sighing in relief. "I'll...you."_

 _Commissioner Gordon nodded. "Then let's go. Start tonight."_

* * *

Dick felt a pair of lips on his and for a brief, glorious moment, he forgot where he was and what had happened to him, simply believing that his girlfriend was waking him up in her typical way.

That's what he thought until he remembered he didn't have a girlfriend.

In a second, everything came crashing back and Dick's eyes flew open to find Mangrove standing over him.

"Good morning my Prince," Mangrove crooned, crouching in front of Dick and cupping the boy's chin to run his thumb down the eighteen year old's cheek. "How did you sleep? You were out cold, didn't even wake when I removed the gag."

"Get the hell away from me," Dick growled. He attempted to dislodge Mangrove's hand, though that proved to be a near fatal choice when Mangrove wrapped both hands around Dick's throat and squeezed tightly. Dick gagged, trying to kick out at Mangrove though the man anticipated that and quickly sat on Dick's legs.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" Mangrove breathed, trailing his lips over Dick's. "Because if not, I'll just wait until you pass out."

Dick didn't know what the man wanted. At the moment, he was more concerned with the fact he couldn't breath rather than the fact that Mangrove wanted an answer.

True, Dick had been strangled by the Joker and Poison Ivy and so many others before, but that was the difference between them and Mangrove. Joker knew better than to kill Dick/Robin/Nightwing unless he wanted agony at the hands of Batman. That and he loved torturing Dick; something that would end if Dick were to die.

Mangrove on the other hand seemed so damn sure that Batman wouldn't find him that he didn't care if Dick died or not.

Dick's eyes fluttered as darkness crept into the edges of his vision and for a brief second, he was scared of death. He had thought over it multiple times and after living in Gotham for so many years and coming so close to death, Dick was sure he would be ready.

But now, at the hands of Mangrove? Dick was terrified.

A moment later, air was flowing into his lungs and Mangrove was pulling Dick into his lap, hushing the boy's harsh coughing as he ran his fingers through Dick's black hair.

"That was a warning, Richard," Mangrove crooned quietly. "Don't disobey me. You'd think a night on the floor would have taught you that."

Dick didn't bother answering, putting all his attention on bringing air into his lungs. The room was silent save for Dick's wheezing breaths until Mangrove pulled back, cupping Dick's cheeks in his hands.

"I was going to wait until we got to my place to give you your uniform but maybe giving it to you now will make you listen to me."

"No," Dick wheezed, squeezing his eyes closed. "No, I'll listen."

He wasn't breaking by any means. It would take a lot more than threat of a uniform. He just figured that saying he'd listen to the man might give him a little more time to figure out how to escape.

"Still," Mangrove mused. "Alright. I'll give you one part of your uniform."

"What is my uniform?" Dick asked, blinking stars out of his vision and watching Mangrove walk over to his suitcase.

"Two collars," Mangrove answered. "One's a dog collar, claiming you as mine." he laughed to himself before going on. "The second is an inhibitor collar."

Dick opened his mouth to inform the man that he didn't have any powers, but Mangrove beat him to the punch.

"I know you don't have any powers, so this inhibitor collar is more like a shock collar than anything else."

Dick shuddered, remembering one of the times that Joker had decided electricity was his new favorite torture method.

"I don't need a shock collar," Dick said, trying to keep his voice calm and level. "I'll listen."

"Yes, but Richard," Mangrove said, sighing. "They all say that. Then a week later, they disobey or try to escape. One of which leads to a little warning shock, the other leads to death."

Dick's eyes went wide and he remained silent as Mangrove walked over with a bright pink dog collar in his hand. The collar also had a red heart shaped tag on it which read 'Dick' on one side and 'Lord Mangrove's property' on the other.

"Why does it say Dick if you're calling me Richard?" Dick asked as Mangrove fastened the collar around his neck.

"Well, all my slaves have a 'sex' name if you will," Mangrove answered, pulling out his phone to take a quick picture of Dick. "And 'Dick' is just a fitting sex name though I'm sure you know why."

"So...two collars." Dick was suddenly finding it harder and harder to stay calm. "Two collars. That's my uniform, right?"

"Not completely," Mangrove answered. "Most of the time you'll be in boxers with your collars, but if you disobey me, your collars are all you'll get."

Dick paled at what the man was implying. "Right. I...see."

"Now, even though we haven't started, I like to advertise my sex slaves as soon as possible," Mangrove explained. "Of course, we have to show the buyers what they'll get if they want to rent you. And the clothes are just hiding your _lovely_ package."

"What are you-?"

"Yes, I've seen you naked, Richard," Mangrove crooned. "I've been watching you, remember? Now, either you take off all your own clothes or I take off your clothes. It's honestly your choice."

Dick shuddered. "My hands are still tied to the table."

"Ah, yes, so they are." Mangrove clicked his tongue, pulling a knife out of his pocket. "Well, that's fine. I'll just do it for you."

Dick's eyes went wide and even though he tried to fight back, he found himself stark naked with his legs folded underneath him in no time.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dick hissed, staring up at Mangrove as the man took multiple pictures of him.

"There's a long backstory as to why I'm doing this," Mangrove said, keeping his eyes on his phone as he typed something in. "Of course, I'll wait until I'm sure you won't escape to tell you."

Dick huffed through his nose and the room was quiet for a long time until Mangrove walked over and swiftly removed the chains from Dick's wrists though he was swift to handcuff his hands behind his back.

Dick bit his lip as he was dragged to his feet, his legs cramped and nearly giving out from under him from being in the same position all night.

"It's called a stress position," Mangrove said as he chained Dick's ankles together. "It works, clearly. Now, since you're struggling to stand and cuffed, I'll be helping you to the bathroom. I advise you go because you won't be allowed to go while you're in the crate on the ship. Although…"

"Although what?" Dick demanded. He hated Mangrove with a passion but had already decided that whatever the man was planning wasn't good.

"Just trust me," Mangrove said in a seductive tone as he took Dick's arm and dragged the boy over to the bathroom.

* * *

Dick found out what Mangrove had been thinking when an hour later he was restrained in the crate once more, this time dressed in nothing but a baggy shirt and a diaper.

 _I swear to god._ Dick thought to himself. _This bastard is insane._

Dick chuckled quietly, though the sock in his mouth and tape over his lips prevented the sound from coming out clearly.

 _Jason always liked the word 'bastard'._

Shaking his head and wondering if he was already going crazy, Dick tried to find a comfortable way to sit in the crate. He knew there was a long ride ahead and he didn't want his legs cramping in case he had a chance to escape.

Although he had a feeling that wasn't a very good plan. He closed his eyes as something Mangrove had said while they two had been in the bathroom flashed through his mind.

" _And remember this, Richard, the next time you try to escape," Mangrove said seductively, running his finger down Dick's spine. "I am not afraid to cripple you if that's what it takes to stop you from trying to escape."_

* * *

"Mr. Wayne," Commissioner Gordon said quietly, watching the billionaire who was staring down at his phone numbly. "It could be Dick. Answer and put it on speaker phone."

Bruce bit his lip and glanced over at Tim before he pressed answer and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

" _Am I speaking to Mr. Bruce Wayne? The foster father of Richard John Grayson?"_

Bruce felt his blood boil when he heard Mangrove's voice, but he forced himself to remain calm.

"Yes."

" _Ah, hello Bruce."_ Mangrove spoke as if the two had been friends for years. " _How are you doing?"_

"I'd be doing better if I had my son with me," Bruce hissed.

" _If I'm correct, Wayne, you have Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damien Wayne. Therefore, you have your sons. What's it to you if I take one of your many children?"_

"Where is he, Mangrove?" Bruce demanded.

Mangrove ignored the question, speaking casually as if making plans to go out for lunch.

" _The two of us spent the night in a hotel, though your son is strong willed. Spent the night on the floor. Of course, I had him restrained to the table leg but that was for my own safety, I assure you."_

"What do you want from-"

" _I've texted you a picture,"_ Mangrove said just as Bruce's phone pinged with a text. " _It's probably the only picture I'll send you of him, but enjoy it. And I've already advertised him as open for sale. Can you believe i've already got three people requesting him? No, wait...four now. Amazing."_

Bruce closed his eyes and took a slow breath, looking over at Gordon. The man only shook his head, silently telling Bruce that he hadn't tracked Mangrove yet.

" _Oh, and Commissioner Gordon?"_ Mangrove called. " _You can't trace me. I've ensured it."_

"Who are the four people requesting my son?" Bruce demanded.

" _Well, two of them are stationed in Gotham,"_ Mangrove answered. The line went silent before he chuckled darkly. " _One is in Bludhaven and the other is going to give me his location when I'm ready to send him Richard."_

"I want to talk to Dick," Bruce demanded. "Where is he, Mangrove?"

" _See, I don't think he gets that privilege,"_ Mangrove said, grinning on his end as he was well aware of Bruce's practically tangible anger. " _After all, Mr. Grayson is one of the most disobedient slaves I've ever had, which is saying something. Typically, the rules are that I show him the sweet tender side of love and his mate shows him the side of love that involves violent fucking. However, simply based on Richard's attitudes so far, I may have to take on the violent side of love as well."_

"Don't you touch my son!" Bruce screamed.

Mangrove sighed, creating static over the line. " _I have to go, Mr. Wayne. It seems something's come up regarding one of the slaves. Hopefully not Richard. You'd think after I've threatened to cripple him he would have learned his lesson."_

"Mangrove-" Bruce's anger was cut off by the dial tone. With a shout of frustration, Bruce threw his phone at the door as hard as he could just as Jason walked in. The now named Red Hood just barely caught the phone before it hit him in the face.

"Bruce, what the hell are you yelling about?" he demanded, tossing Bruce's phone over to Tim. "I could hear you from my room."

"You didn't tell him?" Tim asked, looking over at Bruce who wouldn't meet his son's gazes.

"Tell me what?" Jason asked, frowning as he stepped farther into Bruce's study. "Bruce, what's going on?"

"Lord Mangrove took Dick," Tim answered quietly.

"Mangrove," Jason said quietly before the name clicked in his mind. "The bastard that tried to buy Dick."

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked as Jason turned and left the room.

"I apparently have to go save my brother," Jason answered. "And I've got someone to kill."

"We don't kill, Jason," Bruce called, though he wasn't sure if his son had heard him. Sighing, Bruce looked over at Commissioner Gordon. "What do I do?"

"May I see your phone?" Commissioner Gordon requested. "I'll write the name down, give it to Batman."

Despite the dark circumstances, it took everything Tim had to not start laughing. As soon as Gordon was gone, Tim turned to Bruce.

"So he's taking the number from Batman, to give to Batman."

"Not now, Tim," Bruce said quietly, head in his hands. "Can I just...go find Jason please."

Tim frowned as Bruce's attitude but he didn't say anything, leaving the study to do as he was told.

* * *

 **So sorry I haven't updated recently. Things happened and this kind of got pushed to the back of my mind.**

 **Anyway, here's a new chapter. I really hope you enjoyed.**

 **It might already be obvious, but who do you think the four people are who are requesting Dick already? Haha, no pun intended. (it's stupid. I know. I find it funny though.)**

 **Anyway, please REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

 **THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _Lord Mangrove took Dick," Tim answered quietly._

" _Mangrove," Jason said quietly before the name clicked in his mind. "The bastard that tried to buy Dick."_

" _Where are you going?" Bruce asked as Jason turned and left the room._

" _I apparently have to go save my brother," Jason answered. "And I've got someone to kill."_

* * *

Jason had made a lot of mistakes in his life, but one of his biggest was leaving so soon after Lord Gabriel Mangrove had tried to buy Dick.

"I should have known," Jason growled as he stood behind the captain, holding a gun to the man's head. "I saw it in his eyes. Mangrove won't give up until he has Dick."

"Um, sir," the captain said, voice shaking. "May I ask...why you're looking for my brotheR?"

Jason instantly froze at the words. "Brother?"

"Yes sir. My older brother."

"Where is he?"

The captain swallowed thickly but handed Jason a piece of paper with an address written on it.

Without thinking, Jason shot the man in the head and killed him instantly.

"I promise you, Mangrove, your death will be a thousand times slower and so much more painful."

* * *

Dick's legs were cramping and he was barely conscious as he was dragged off the ship towards whatever hotel Mangrove was staying in this time. On more than one occasion, the eighteen year old acrobat's legs would give out from under him and if it weren't for the men holding him up on either side, Dick would have done a face plant into the concrete.

"Hand him here."

Dick groaned, eyes fluttering as he was passed over to Mangrove who quickly swept Dick up bridal style.

Dick must have lost consciousness after that, because when he next woke, he was stark naked and in the arms of Mangrove.

"Hey, you're awake," Mangrove crooned, patiently waiting as Dick scrambled out of his arms and pulled the bedsheets over him to hide his exposed body. "I just got off the phone with your father."

"Bruce," Dick whispered. "He'll come for me."

"I really don't think he will," Mangrove said, wincing. "He left me a message for you."

"What do you mean?" Dick asked. He knew better than to trust Mangrove but his head was killing him and he felt like he should. He was hanging off every one of the man's words and even though he'd never admit it, Dick felt a strange...attraction towards the man he'd never felt before.

"He doesn't love you, Richard," Mangrove said sadly. "He said he took you in because you were beautiful because he knew how attractive you'd be once you became older. He wanted your body, Richard. Nothing more."

"No," Dick mumbled. "That's not true. That can't-"

He was cut off by Mangrove's lips and before he knew what was happening, Dick was giving in. He clutched at Mangrove's shirt, pulling the man impossibly closer until Dick was on his back with Mangrove above him. The man was still dressed, one leg on either side of Dick's hips and his hands on either side of Dick's head.

Only when Dick's lungs began to scream for air and Mangrove pulled back did Dick really realize what had just happened and he rushed to hide his suddenly growing erection.

"What did you do to me?" he whispered, trying to fight against the almost overwhelming urge to pull Mangrove to him and press their lips together.

"Just a simple aphrodisiac, Richard," Mangrove said calmly. "You have a strong will if you're able to fight against it. But trust me...you won't be able to for long."

'For long' seemed to only be a few seconds because Dick was overtaken by lust as he yanked Mangrove's shirt off and pulled the man back on top of him.

"Take me," he begged, mind and body filled with lust. "Take me, please."

"Oh, Richard," Mangrove crooned, doing what he could to bring Dick to the edge of orgasm before abruptly stopping.

"I'm afraid that pleasure is for your mate only."

"You can't do this," Dick whimpered. "Please, just take me already."

"I can't," Mangrove whispered, placing kisses along Dick's neck. "But as long as you're under the effects of the aphrodisiac...take me, Richard. Into your mouth."

Dick complied, getting onto all fours and taking Mangrove into his mouth, pleasuring the man with his tongue until Mangrove came into Dick's throat and ordered the boy to swallow.

"Now," Mangrove crooned, running his hands through Dick's silky black hair. "Do I need to put you in a chastity belt to stop you from touching yourself?"

"You wouldn't have to if you touched me," Dick said seductively. Mangrove laughed, giving Dick a passionate kiss before climbing off the bed and walking over to his suitcase.

"Now, there's something about this chastity belt I should tell you," Mangrove began, bringing said belt over. "There are already four men requesting you and I've had them all send me pictures of their package."

"Can I see?" Dick asked, eyes sparkling. Mangrove laughed, kissing Dick and pulling him off the bed.

"It's best to be a surprise," Mangrove chastised. "But these men have very large packages and I checked your preference while you were unconscious. Sadly, it's far too tight. I could barely fit a finger in. It's far too small as well. So this chastity belt - which only I have to the key to - has a fairly large plug attached. This plug will go in your entrance and allow you to get used to the size before I send you off to the men."

"Why can't we stretch my entrance with you?" Dick asked, raising his eyebrow. Mangrove chuckled, walking over and cupping Dick's cheeks in his hands.

"Oh...I love you under the aphrodisiac," Mangrove crooned. "Do you know how easy it would be for me to break your neck right now?"

Dick faltered which caused Mangrove to laugh loudly. "I'm kidding. But if you try to escape I'll break your neck."

"I love you, Gabriel," Dick crooned, pulling the shirtless man back to him. "I'd never try to escape."

Mangrove chuckled. "Say that and mean it when you're off the aphrodisiacs."

"Do I have to come off?" Dick whined. "This feeling of being high is just...I love it."

"You have to come off, yes," Mangrove answered. "But perhaps...I could put you on this high another time."

Dick seemed pleased by this, though his smile faltered when Mangrove handed him a small pill.

"However, I don't trust you enough to not tempt me. I need you to sleep the high off."

Dick sighed but he complied, popping the pill into his mouth and swallowing it dry.

* * *

Jason stared up at the sleek building with a mix of awe and disgust.

"My hate for Mangrove is growing stronger with each passing day," he grumbled, stepping into what appeared to be the lobby.

"Hi," the lady at the front desk said. "Are you here to request a slave?"

Jason stammered for a few moments before an idea came to mind.

"I am, yes. His name is Richard Grayson."

"Ah," the lady said, typing something into her computer before showing Jason a picture of Dick. at the sight, Jason felt his blood boil. His big brother had anger in his blue eyes as he stared up at the camera. He was stark naked save for the sickly pink collar around his neck and the red tag reading 'Dick'.

"Yeah," Jason forced out, trying to stay calm. "That one."

"Well, he's already been requested by four," the woman said, turning the monitor back to herself. "But if you pay enough, you might be able to get second."

Jason gnashed his teeth together but he knew second was as good as he could get so he nodded.

"Yeah, fine."

He quickly paid the money and was about to leave until the woman called to him again.

"I need a nude picture," she wais, wincing. "So Lord Mangrove can stretch the slave's entrance large enough."

"Oh, uh…" Jason was at a loss before it clicked in his mind. A few months before, Dick and Wally had come out of the closet - Dick as bisexual and Wally as gay - and so Wally had sent Dick more nude pictures that Dick really wanted.

"It's for a friend," Jason explained, wincing when he showed the woman one of Wally's many nude photos. Jason waited until the woman took the picture before scribbling his own address down on a sheet of paper. "Here's the address."

"Thank you," she said cheerfully. "You'll receive a letter in the mail of the date you'll be receiving the slave."

"Thanks," Jason said, turning and walking away as his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Jason, have you done something you'll regret?"

"Great greeting Bruce," Jason said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, thanks."

"Jason-"

"I suppose it depends on your definition of 'regret'," Jason said, shrugging. "Have I killed anyone? Yes? Do I regret it? No. Was it Mangrove? Sadly no."

"Jason-"

"I know where Dick is," Jason said firmly. "I...ordered him. There's one person ahead of me, but I'll save him Bruce. I promise."

"Did you see him?"

"A picture of him," Jason grumbled. "But he was fighting, Bruce. They haven't touched him yet."

* * *

Dick barely suppressed the urge to scream and cry and just sock Mangrove in the face as hard as he could.

He was even toying with the idea of killing the man and for the first time in his life, Dick wanted to feel blood on his hands.

He had woken up some time later to find a terrible taste in his mouth and pain in his rectum. Not long after that, everything came flooding back and Dick found himself as the little spoon, Mangrove the big spoon.

Biting his tongue, Dick closed his eyes as he imagined himself strangling Mangrove, watching the life leave his eyes until he hung dead in Dick's grasp.

A solid punch to his stomach brought Dick back to reality and he fell off the bed with a cry when he realized what he had done. He had strangled Mangrove. He had tried to kill him.

Dick was so horrified yet amazed and yearning for the feeling again. He was so distracted that he barely felt blow after blow that Mangrove was raining onto him until Dick opened his eyes and discovered himself on his side on the floor. He was lying in his own blood and his nose felt broken.

"I almost thought I had you in my control," Mangrove sneered. "I never should have let my guard down."

Dick didn't answer, blue eyes glazed and mind numb. With no response, Mangrove figured out what was going through Dick's mind and he laughed.

"I knew it. You never meant to kill me. You want to but you'll never do it. You'd sooner kill yourself.

 _Kill myself._ Dick thought to himself. _I hadn't thought of that._

"Come on," Mangrove said quietly, gently pulling Dick to his feet. "Let's get you cleaned up and dressed. We're almost to our destination."

Dick shuddered, but he was still numb with the homicidal/suicidal thoughts going through his head that he didn't bother to fight back, even when Mangrove climbed in the shower with him and began cleaning off the blood.

* * *

 **Hey, here's chapter six!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think! And what do you think about Wally sending Dick nudes?**

 **REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**

 **THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

 **So so sorry it's been so long.**

 **I don't even have a good excuse**

 **:(**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this long overdue chapter seven**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Dick screamed, his mind trapped between the dream world and the waking world. Something heavy was holding his legs down and his wrists were pinned above his head.

He was covered in sweat, thrashing against whoever held him down but all he could see was them falling. His family.

He screamed again, throat burning. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't remember where he was or who might be holding him down.

Briefly, he thought it might be Bruce, though he knew his foster father would never leave him trapped in a nightmare for this long.

His next thought was that maybe it was Jason though he figured his brother would have slapped him across the face at this point.

It couldn't be Damien because the boy didn't particularly care enough and Tim was always too scared to do anything more than get Bruce or Jason.

Alfred was a little too old - sorry Alfred - to be able to hold Dick down like this.

The world came crashing back to reality when a pair of warm, wet lips began leaving a trail of kisses down Dick's bare, sweat covered chest. The man whispered soft "soothing" words as one hand kept Dick's wrists above his head, the other hand running through Dick's black hair.

Dick wrenched himself into reality, gasping for air as his terrified blue eyes met the bright calm ones of Mangrove.

Dick screamed again.

"Are you alright?" Mangrove asked quietly, readjusting his weight on Dick's legs. "You were screaming and thrashing...I was afraid you might hurt yourself. What were you dreaming about?"

"Get off of me," Dick hissed, voice hoarse from screaming. Mangrove sighed but didn't do as Dick requested.

"You're covered in sweat," she pointed out, pulling Dick into a seat position though keeping the boy's wrists held tightly in one hand. "Do you want to take a shower?"

"I want you to get off of me," Dick sneered, though the words held no force. He was tired and sore and wanted to cry. As much as it killed him to admit, Dick wanted to give in. Or more specifically, he wanted to die.

Death sounded better than whatever the hell Mangrove was planning to put him through.

Swallowing thickly, his throat protesting vehemently, Dick turned his head away from Mangrove and glared off into the dark of the hotel room.

Sighing, Mangrove leaned forward and placed a kiss on Dick's jawbone, smiling when the boy shuddered violently.

"As you know, there were already four people requesting you," Mangrove pured, running his finger down Dick's heaving chest. "But as it turns out, a fifth person came forward and paid more than all the others - save for one person, of course."

"Why are you telling me?" Dick whispered, trying to blink away tears before they began to fall. He didn't want to show Mangrove he was weak. He didn't want the man to know he was winning. Dick was breaking.

Mangrove chuckled, moving his hand down to rest on the inside of Dick's thigh.

"Because you know the person," he crooned. "I believe he goes by the name of 'Wallace West'?"

Dick tensed and Mangrove chuckled darkly. "Of course, I have every right to deny these people. I'm the one in charge, of course. So I've denied him. I'm not going to lose my perfect slave, Grayson. Mark my words."

Dick hung his head, holding his breath as he felt himself teeter on the brink of tears.

"I want to go home," he whispered, hating how his voice broke halfway through.

Mangrove's face held a small amount of regret for just a second before he pasted his cool, calm mask back on his face.

"Sometimes, Richard, if I like the slave enough, I'll buy them myself. For myself. And...I've considered doing it to you. Of course, you're far from wide enough down there for me."

Dick whined quietly when Mangrove grabbed his chin in a vice like grip and forced the acrobat to look at him.

"But you're mate and the clients will soon fix that. Within a year, maybe less, you'll be loose enough for me."

 **LINEBREAK**

"Damn it!" Jason screamed, pacing around the batcave, holding his hair in his hands. "Damn it! I should have known! I should have _known_ that bastard wouldn't let Dick go to someone Dick knows!"

"Language, Master Jason," Alfred chastised, though it was only half hearted.

"Jason, you said you know where Mangrove works from, didn't you?" Tim asked, trying not to cower away from him brother. While Dick was scary when angry, Jason was like the fires of hell.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that's where he keeps his slaves," Jason growled. He sighed, running a hand over his face and staring up at the ceiling in anger. "I should have put a bullet in that pervert's head when I first met him."

"Well, yes, if you had done that we wouldn't be in this predicament," Damien said from where he stood next to Bruce at the batcomputer. "Of course, then Grayson would have had to live with the fact that you killed someone in front of him. Not to mention that you would have been arrested and he would be a witness to murder-"

"Damien, enough," Tim demanded. "You're not helping."

Damien rolled his eyes before turning back to the batcomputer where Bruce was trying and failing to find his son.

"I found a ship that's been stopping at ports and seems to be heading westward," Bruce said after a few moments of silence. "We're going to intercept it. Chances are it's just a regular ship but there's also a small chance that Dick is there."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jason shouted. "Let's go!"

 **Linebreak**

"It seems we've got a problem," Mangrove said calmly. He was spread across the bed, lying on his stomach as Dick came out of the bathroom, dressed in nothing but a clean pair of boxers and the dog collar that Mangrove refused to remove.

"If you're talking about yourself then yes, we've got ourselves a problem," Dick said, though there was no malice or humor behind the words. He had lost his fight and Mangrove knew it. Dick was struggling to keep his composure and act as if nothing was wrong, but his facade was breaking and Mangrove could see right through it.

"As it turns out, Batman is tracing our ship and plans to intercept it once we're out at sea."

"Why are you telling me?" Dick asked, raising an eyebrow. "You wouldn't tell me unless-"

Mangrove sighed and cut Dick off. The man got to his feet and moved around the hotel room, quickly packing their things.

"It seems that I'll be forced to let you ride in the helicopter with me after all. Shame. I had hoped to avoid this. I hate wasting time to find new slaves but it seems that I've no choice."

"What are you talking about?" Dick asked, backing away from Mangrove when the man pulled out a pink leash the match Dick's collar.

"I'm going to blow the ship up," Mangrove answered, lunging at Dick and catching the boy off guard. He easily pinned Dick to the ground at attached the leash to the dog collar. "I'll wait until Batman and his wonderful Robin's are on board first."

"No!" Dick shouted, though he was yanked upwards by one easy, hard tug on the leash by Mangrove.

"No?" Mangrove repeated, grinning. "That's good. I'm very pleased to see that you haven't lost your fight after all. Now, come along. It's time we prepared to leave."

 **LINEBREAK**

"I don't trust this, Batman," Robin said, looking over at Red Hood who was currently focused on cleaning his gun. "I feel like this is too-"

"Easy?" Red Hood cut in, glancing up for half a second before looking back at his gun. "That's because it _is_ too easy. Why do you think we have the Oracle keeping an eye on us the entire time?"

Robin sighed, turning away from the man and looking back to Batman who had a death grip on the control of the batplane.

"Do you think Dick is okay?" he asked in a whisper. "I'm really worried about him."

"He'll be fine, Robin," Batman said gruffly. _He has to be._

"But what if he's not?" Robin whispered. "We don't know how far Mangrove will go. What if...what if he _kills_ Dick because we got too close?"

"Replacement, I know Golden Boy is emotionally attached to you," Jason began. "But I won't hesitate to shoot you if you keep up with this train of thought."

Tim paled but wisely remained quiet the rest of the ride.

"We're here," Batman declared thirty minutes later.

 **LINEBREAK**

"Well that was a _wonderful_ waste of time," Jason drawled. The three of them had barely escaped the explosion of the ship. "Dick wasn't there, though I'm far from surprised. Mangrove isn't stupid."

"There's a chance Mangrove is keeping Dick close to him," Batman mused as the three of them boarded the batplane, simply sitting and thinking. "He know Dick is Nightwing and therefore knows I'm Batman and Tim is Robin. I doubt he'd let Dick stray too far."

"Hew knew we were coming," Jason sneered. "That's why he blew up the ship."

"Bruce," Tim said slowly as a thought occurred to him. "I saw...there was a helicopter over the ship when we boarded. It flew off a few minutes after the ship blew."

"That could have been Mangrove," Jason mused. "Which direction did it go?"

"I was a little more worried about not dying," Tim pointed out. "I didn't see."

Jason clicked his tongue in disapproval, dropping into his seat and pulling his helmet off.

 **Timeskip**

"Master Bruce," Alfred said as soon as the three of them entered the batcave. "There's a call waiting for you at the batcomputer."

Bruce nodded, making his way over to the computer and taking his seat, starting the recorder as he hit accept.

As soon as he saw the caller, his muscles locked.

"Mangrove."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Sorry if this chapter wasn't long but I wanted to leave you guys on a kind of sort of, not really tense cliffhanger (:()**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you thought!**

 **THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _I'm going to blow the ship up," Mangrove answered, lunging at Dick and catching the boy off guard. He easily pinned Dick to the ground at attached the leash to the dog collar. "I'll wait until Batman and his wonderful Robin's are on board first."_

" _No!" Dick shouted, though he was yanked upwards by one easy, hard tug on the leash by Mangrove._

" _No?" Mangrove repeated, grinning. "That's good. I'm very pleased to see that you haven't lost your fight after all. Now, come along. It's time we prepared to leave."_

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"I suppose I should apologize for drugging you last night," Mangrove mused as he strapped Dick down into the seat next to the pilot's seat in the helicopter.

"But not for when you forced muscle relaxants into me a minute ago?" Dick growled, glaring up at Mangrove as the man tied the leash to a hook on his own seat.

"You wouldn't come willingly," the man said, shrugging as he crawled over Dick to get into his own seat.

Dick opened his mouth to respond, though froze as confusion settled in his mind.

"What do you mean, you drugged me last night?"

"I sleeped a sedative into your water after the shower," Mangrove answered, shrugging. "You were so out of it and so...miserable. I wanted to give you a sleep without dreams. Of course, when you woke screaming, I figured you had a dream."

Dick swallowed thickly and avoided Mangrove's gaze, though the man's firm grip on Dick's thigh reminded the acrobat that he was still there.

"If you're waiting for me to open up and spill, you're wasting your breath," Dick mumbled.

Mangrove sighed and pulled his hand away from Dick. The helicopter was the dropped into silence until Mangrove reached over and yanked hard on the leash.

Dick cried out as he was pulled forcefully towards the man, his lips crashing hard into Mangrove's.

"My, my," Mangrove crooned in a husky voice. "You make me quite horney, Richard Grayson."

Dick's eyes went wide at the words and their implication. Mangrove laughed at his expression, shoving him back in his seat and turning his attention forward.

"You should try and take a nap," the man advised. "We're going to be on the move for awhile."

"Do you really think I'll sleep with you anywhere near me?" Dick sneered though he felt his eyes falling closed against his will.

"No, I don't," Mangrove answered honestly. "However, I slipped a sleeping aid into your drink as well as muscles relaxers. So you'll be taking a nap whether you want to or not."

Dick didn't have time to react because he had lost consciousness soon after Mangrove had informed him of the sleeping aid.

Chuckling to himself, Mangrove put the helicopter on autopilot. Quickly grabbing a nearby rag, he shoved it into Dick's mouth before placing a long strip of duct tape over the boy's mouth. Smiling, Mangrove turned his attention forward once more.

 **Timeskip**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _Master Bruce," Alfred said as soon as the three of them entered the batcave. "There's a call waiting for you at the batcomputer."_

 _Bruce nodded, making his way over to the computer and taking his seat, starting the recorder as he hit accept._

 _As soon as he saw the caller, his muscles locked._

" _Mangrove."_

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **PRESENT TIME**

"Hello, Batman," Mangrove said calmly, smiling at the man. "Or should I call you Bruce Wayne? I feel as if that's a little more personal. What do you think, Bruce?"

Batman sneered at the man but took his cowl down anyway. "Where is my son, Mangrove?"

The man chuckled lightly, glancing towards one side before looking back to Bruce and holding up one end of a bright pink leash.

"He's here," Mangrove answered, smiling. "He's unable to speak at the moment, but-"

"Let me see him, Mangrove," Bruce growled.

Mangrove smirked before giving a very violent, painful tug on the leash. Dick's body was yanked into the man's side and Bruce felt his blood boil.

His son was pale and held a mixture of anger, fear, and defeat in his bright blue eyes. There was a strip of tape covering his mouth and from what Bruce could see, his son wore nothing but a bright pink collar that attached to the leash in Mangrove's hand.

"Do you want to say 'hi' to daddy?" Mangrove sneered, holding Dick's chin in a vice like grip and forcing the boy to look at him. "I don't think you've earned the right."

Dick narrowed his eyes and even though Bruce was glad his son still seemed to be fighting back, the fact that Dick didn't even try to pull away from Mangrove sent a chill of fear down the spine of the last Wayne.

"You've seen him," Mangrove said calmly, shoving Dick out of sight. "I hope that suffices?"

"Let him go, Mangrove," Bruce said firmly. Mangrove sighed and there was a brief glimmer of regret in his eyes before his expression hardened.

"Why should I?" the man demanded, raising an eyebrow. "I've just blown up a ship filled with a handful of new slaves. I am not letting this one go. And...I've grown attached to him as he has given me a challenge I haven't had in far too long."

"Challenge?" Bruce repeated, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

"Yes," Mangrove answered, smiling. "He's fought me longer than most but I can see it in his eyes. He's losing that fight. Soon enough, he'll give into me out of sheer desperation or exhaustion. Either way, _Wayne_ , I. Win."

With that, the transmission ended. **(1)**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Sorry this was short. It was more or less a kind of filler chapter. Does that make any sense?**

 **(1): I'm not sure if transmission was the word I wanted. Sorry if it's not.**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

 **THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Do you know why I make you wear a collar and leash, Dick?" Mangrove asked, dragging the boy down the hallway after him. Dick sneered at the man, though the expression was weak. It had been three days since Mangrove had blown the ship up and though Dick didn't want to believe it, he knew there was no way Bruce had gotten off alive.

He had lost his family all over again. The thought brought tears to his eyes, though he forced them back. Forced back the thoughts running through a loop in his mind. If Bruce was dead than it was over. He was stuck here forever.

Dick shivered violently, trying to roll his shoulders to get rid of the ache that came with having his hands handcuffed behind his back for an extended period of time.

"I asked you a question," Mangrove growled, tugging on the leash and nearly sending Dick face first to the ground. "I expect an answer."

Dick swallowed thickly and thought up a few choice phrases about where the man could put his question, though the acrobat held his tongue. This man seemed to have some other ideas about what could be shoved where and so Dick didn't

"I don't know," Dick answered, voice tight. "Why?"

Mangrove smirked, the boy's frustration all too tangible in the air and only serving to make the man more sexually frustrated than he already was.

"It's because you're my pet," Mangrove answered, hitting the 't' and enjoying how Dick flinched and growled at the word. "Of course, you're not a properly obedient pet, but you will be. It's just a simple reward and punishment system and I think you'll soon learn to prefer reward over punishment. Or in other words, pleasure over pain."

Dick shuddered, breath catching in his lungs until he forced himself to calm down. The man seemed to enjoy hearing himself talk but he also seemed to enjoy forcing Dick to obey.

The hero's eyes widened slightly with an idea. It was a stupid idea that could easily end with a bullet to the head, but it was better than nothing.

Talking a slow breath and praying he could pull this off, Dick moved closer to his captor to brush against the man in a seductive way.

"What are you going to if I don't listen?" he purred, heart thudding in his ears when Mangrove froze. "Spank me?"

"My dear Dick," Mangrove said, voice husky and low as he laughed quietly, spinning around to hold Dick by his hips. "Have you developed stockholm syndrome already?"

Dick's throat closed at the words and the fact that the man was a good head taller than him. Jason's height at least. Forcing himself to breathe easily, Dick looked up at Mangrove and gave the man his most alluring, suggestive smile.

"Perhaps," he whispered, letting his tongue dart out and wet his lips. "What does it matter to you?"

Mangrove smirked, taking Dick's face between his hands.

 _The man smiled before pulling violently and yanking Dick's head to the side, snapping his neck in one easy motion. But Dick didn't die and he wasn't paralyzed. He was rooted in spot as the man divested him of his boxers._

 _The only thing Dick could move were his eyes and he was horrified to find the ghosts of Bruce, Jason, and Tim watching him with a look of sheer loathing._

" _You're disgusting," Jason sneered as Mangrove began to pound into Dick._

" _You deserve this," Bruce said firmly, more Batman than Bruce. "All of it."_

" _I can't believe I ever looked up to you!" Tim shouted. "You're nothing but a slut! You practically begged for it!"_

Dick was startled out of his rampant thoughts by Mangrove's hot breath ghosting across his face.

"I was going to wait until we got back to the room and I had you under some sort aphrodisiac. But if you want it here and now…"

Mangrove reached down and placed a hand on the small of Dick's back, pulling him close so that their groans met.

"Well...who am I to deny you?"

 _What just happened?_ Dick questioned, allowing Mangrove to easily press him against a nearby wall. The reality of what was about to happen to him hadn't hit Dick just yet due in part to the fact that he had thought he'd had his neck snapped.

"Dickie bird," Mangrove crooned, placing wet, sloppy kisses along the length of Dick's jawbone. "What are you thinking about?"

Dick internally gagged as he forced the next words past his lips.

"You," he whispered, placing a kiss on Mangrove' hairline, suddenly grateful that his hands behind his back didn't mean he had to do anything. "With me. Together."

"In a...relationship?" Mangrove purred before laughing quietly. "I believe you have developed stockholm syndrome very quickly." he pulled away, glaring down at Dick before grabbing the boy's throat in one hand, squeezing until he cut off Dick's oxygen. " _Too_ quickly."

Dick gagged, struggling to fight the man as he was dragged down the hall, suddenly wishing his hands were free so he could fight back. When Mangrove tightened his grip, Dick's attention suddenly zeroed in on the fact that _he. Couldn't. Breath._

His eyes went wide and he renewed his nearly exhausted efforts to fight against Mangrove who didn't seem to notice the fact that Dick's lips were turning an unhealthy shade of blue as he dragged the acrobat down the hall.

 _He's insane._ Dick thought to himself as his vision began to go dark. _Even the Joker isn't this bad!_

That was Dick's last coherent thought before he lost consciousness.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

When Mangrove felt Dick go limp, he wasn't sure if he was pleased, depressed, terrified, or a combination of all three.

Regretfully, he let go of the boy's throat and allowed the acrobat to collapse to the ground, gasping for air though still unconscious. Mangrove's lips twitched slightly when the boy's skull connected with the hardwood floor and for a moment the sadistic side of himself stirred to life at the sound.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Mangrove bent down and scooped Dick's trembling, gasping, unconscious form into his arms.

"I am not stupid, Grayson," he sneered as he carried the boy bridal style down the hall towards the bedrooms. "And neither are you. You said you'd fight me to the end and then we get here and you suddenly develop an attraction to me?"

Mangrove sighed and readjusted his grip on the boy. "I suppose this gives me time to work out the proper punishment for you. After all, lying is a very large offense here, particularly when it comes to the libido. Not to mention that I nearly took you right in the hallway."

Shaking his head in mock disappointment, Mangrove stepped inside his own private bedroom and laid the boy on the bed, staring down at him as he tried to think of the perfect punishment."

"Of course, we could always just start with his training," he mused quietly. "I suppose, for someone with a " _normal_ " mindset like his, the training his punishment enough."

Deciding his next course of action, Mangrove turned and walked to another part of the room to set his plan into motion.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Dick's head pounded along with the beat of his heart as he peeled his eyes open and gazed around. He was seated in a corner of a large bedroom, leash attached to a hook on the wall and arms restrained to the same hook above his head. His feet were zip-tied together and Dick flexed his toes to ensure he could still move them.

Letting out a slow breath, Dick cracked his neck and gazed around. From what he could tell, he was alone though with his captor, seeing didn't always mean that's what things were.

It was then that Dick's stomach decided to remind him that he hadn't eaten in a long time.

 _When did I eat last?_ He wondered, furrowing his eyebrows and staring down into his lap, noticing with horror that he'd had his boxers changed since he was last conscious. He shuddered and turned his attention back to the thought of eating.

 _You haven't eaten since the morning of your kidnapping._ His stomach reminded him angrily. _Which, might I add, was around a week ago. How you haven't lost weight and died is nothing short of a miracle._

"Ah, you're awake."

Dick flinched violently and looked up to find Mangrove dressed in an expensive pair of white satin pants.

"How are you feeling?" the man asked as he walked over to stand in front of his captor. "Hungry?"

"I haven't eaten in a week," Dick said, trying not to squirm under the man's intense gaze. "Why am I not dead?"

"Just a special little thing I injected into you whenever you lost consciousness," Mangrove answered, waving him off. "I'm not stupid."

"What are you going to do to me?" Dick demanded, narrowing his eyes and trying to keep up a facade of courage though at that point, he wasn't one hundred percent sure what the point was.

"We're starting our training," Mangrove answered, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling. "First round; starvation."

Dick scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"Don't worry," Mangrove assured. "Only one person has died from it."

Dick's eyes went wide and he felt himself pale. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" he hissed.

Mangrove narrowed his eyes and turned without a word, silently making his way towards the bathroom. Dick shuddered and something deep in his gut told him that angering this man was something he should try to avoid.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Dick looked up and watched Mangrove walk forward with a bar of soap in his hand.

"Now that you're my slave, you should learn that I don't tolerate profanity unless it's during intercourse. Am I clear?"

Dick narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to give the man a few choice words that would have made even Jason blush. However, Mangrove was faster, grabbing a fistful of Dick's hair and yanking the boy's head back, shoving the bar of soap in his mouth.

"I will do this as often as it takes you to learn," the man hissed, keeping Dick's head back by his hair. Dick squirmed in discomfort, trying not to gag while keeping his tongue away from the bar of soap.

"Oh," Mangrove said suddenly, as if something was just occurring to him. He grinned maliciously. "There's one more thing I probably should have told you ahead of time. This bar of soap? It stays above the thighs but below the belt if you know what I mean."

As soon as Mangrove removed the soap, Dick dry heaved into his lap, gagging at the taste and the vile image in his head.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"It was unfair of me to trick you like that," Mangrove said quietly. "And it would be unfair of me to not allow you to sleep."

Dick narrowed his eyes as the man approached him. "Of course, if you sleep, then you won't notice the hunger pains. So I won't let you lose consciousness. I'll be checking on you throughout the night, giving you doses of adrenaline to keep you awake. But I'll be kind enough to allow you a reprieve from your mind."

Dick frowned as Mangrove produced a whitish cup of water, instantly making the acrobat suspicious.

"What does that mean?" Dick demanded, gagging slightly at the soapy taste that still lingered in his mouth.

"Your thoughts will be numb," Mangrove answers. "Of course…" he grinned darkly. "I slipped a little aphrodisiac in it. So you'll be turned on, but unable to do anything about it. It'll be all you can think about."

Before Dick had a chance to object, his head was forced back again and the majority of the milky water was poured down his throat. Eh was then given a choice; swallow or choke. His body made the quick choice for him and Dick unwillingly swallowed.

Mangrove smirked and flicked a light on above Dick, blinding the acrobat.

"It's just so I can keep an eye on you," the man said, though Dick didn't buy it for an instant.

Smiling, Mangrove pulled the cup away, placing a violent kiss on the boy's lips before getting to his feet and walking over to his bed.

"Goodnight Dick," he called, flipping the lamp off and leaving Dick in the dark as his mind shut down and his libido kicked in.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! I absolutely loved writing this!**

 **Here's a little hint/spoiler/etc. For the next chapter. Mangrove mixed something else into the drink, meaning Dick will be hallucinating.**

 **Remember those nude photos Wally sent? Those are going to affect Dick here in the next chapter.**

 **I know that probably doesn't make sense, but sorry.**

 **Also, these sex driven hallucinations? Who's to say family won't be involved?**

 **Was that possible an incestual hint? Well, it certainly would move the story along.**

 **Also, I promise that the light above Dick being on is going to be important.**

 **Just trust me.**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW**

 **THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

 **AN: I'm sorry if these chapters are short. They seem long to me and then I upload them and realize that they're not really.**

 **:(**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _Your thoughts will be numb," Mangrove answers. "Of course…" he grinned darkly. "I slipped a little aphrodisiac in it. So you'll be turned on, but unable to do anything about it. It'll be all you can think about."_

 _Before Dick had a chance to object, his head was forced back again and the majority of the milky water was poured down his throat. Eh was then given a choice; swallow or choke. His body made the quick choice for him and Dick unwillingly swallowed._

 _Mangrove smirked and flicked a light on above Dick, blinding the acrobat._

" _It's just so I can keep an eye on you," the man said, though Dick didn't buy it for an instant._

 _Smiling, Mangrove pulled the cup away, placing a violent kiss on the boy's lips before getting to his feet and walking over to his bed._

" _Goodnight Dick," he called, flipping the lamp off and leaving Dick in the dark as his mind shut down and his libido kicked in._

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Warning: this chapter is kind of going to be filled with a lot of sex so if you don't like that, look away and I'll summarize it all in the end.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Dick glared into the dark room. His mind seemed to be filled with cotton and each time he had a thought within grasp, he faded away with the pulsing of his member.

He couldn't even remember why he was so turned on, nor could he remember where he was or why.

He supposed that could wait. Moaning quietly, Dick shifted, pressing his thighs into his member in a weak attempt to sate it.

Nothing worked. If anything, it only served to make him whine more. He knew he wasn't alone but his thoughts betrayed him, refusing to tell him where he was or who he was with.

Panting shallowly, Dick's cerulean blue eyes flicked around the room as he tried hard to find anyone who could help him.

"Hello Dickie."

Dick jumped, wild eyes flying up to find Wally standing there.

"Wally?" Dick whispered, though it came out as more of a whine than anything else. He swallowed thickly as Wally slowly but surely removed each article of clothing before moving forward to straddle Dick who moaned and whined at the pressure on his groin.

"What's the matter?" Wally whispered, brushing his fingers over Dick's erect niples, causing the boy to shudder under his touch. "What do you want?"

The redhead's finger ever so slightly brushed against Dick's throbbing shaft before they redirected to the acrobat's slim hips. A dark, almost sinister smirk flickered across Wally's face as he ground his groin into Dick's, eyes lighting up as the acrobat thrust his head back and moaned loudly, hips bucking up as his member begged for attention.

Wally chuckled, leaning forward to place his lips over one of Dick's nipples.

"Timmy was right," the speedster said as he flicked a tongue out to cover Dick's right nipple in saliva. "You really are a slut."

Dick let out a high keening noise, dropping his chin to his chest as he gasped for air, eyes wide. Wally had never ceased grinding his member into Dick's and the acrobat felt tears come to his eyes at the needed release.

"W-wally," he moaned, back arching as the speedster placed a hand over the bulge in Dick's pants. "Please. St-stop."

"Stop what?" Wally whispered, moving his hands away from Dick's pants and enjoying the way the boy practically cried. "Do you want it Dick?"

"Yes," Dick whimpered, closing his eyes tightly as his libido overtook his mind. "I want it, Wally, please."

"Then say it," Wally spat, grabbing Dick's chin and forcing the boy to look at him. "What are you?"

Dick shook his head, frowning. "I don't...understand-"

"You're a whore and a slut," Wally growled, pinching one of Dick's already hard nipples. "Say it and I _might_ let you be top."

Dick whimpered both from his ignored member and his sore nipples.

"I'm a slut," Dick whispered, whining low in his throat. "A whore. Please, Wally, please."

Wally smirked, removing his hand from Dick's chin and reaching into the boy's hands, taking the boy's hard shaft into his hands.

"You want it, slut?" he whispered, rubbing his thumb over his best friend's throbbing member. "Beg for it. Beg me to take you into my mouth and suck you dry."

"Please," Dick whined, thrusting his hips up and pressing his cock into Wally's hand. "Please, Wally, take me into your mouth and suck me dry. Please, I'm a slut and a whore. I want it!"

Wally chuckled, pulling his hand out of Dick's pants and standing, his clothes magically on his body once more.

"Sorry little Dickie," he spat, glaring down at the boy. "I don't fuck beggars."

Dick screamed for his friend as Wally vanished. Of course, with the cotton in his mind and his member throbbing, Dick didn't have much time to mourn his friend.

When he looked up again, Jason and Damien were standing before him.

"J-Jason?" Dick stammered, struggling against his libido as his brothers came towards him. "Da-Damien?"

"Hello golden boy," Jason said quietly, moving forward to sit next to Dick. The second Robin brushed his thumb over Dick's nipple, sending a violent shiver through Dick's body. Through half-lidded, unfocused eyes, Dick looked over at Damien who had promptly placed himself on Dick's lap.

"Grayson," the boy scoffed before leaning forward and pressing his lips onto Dick's, reaching down to touch his brother.

Some sober, undrugged part of Dick's mind screamed that this was wrong, but the thought was quickly suffocated by the cotton in his brain.

Dick moaned into the kiss, lips parting and allowing Damien's young, inexperienced tongue into the older male's lips.

"J-Jay," Dick moaned, blinking rapidly and pulling away from Damien. "This is wr-wrong."

"Is it?" Jason asked, gliding his fingers over Dick's smooth skin. "But we're not doing anything wrong, Dick. It's just brotherly love."

"N-no." Dick's head pounded as he tried to fight against the fog. Vaguely he registered Damien leaving his lap and Jason's hand vanishing, though it didn't occur to the acrobat that either had happened until something heavier placed itself on his lap, pressing it's lips to his.

Dick's eyes flew open and his breath caught in his throat until the person pulled back.

"Br-Bruce?" Dick stammered, fear and confusion permeating the one syllable name. "I d-don't understand-"

"What's there to understand, Dickie?" Bruce said quietly, running his hands through Dick's silky hair and placing kisses down the boy's bare chest, paying special attention to both of Dick's exposed nipples.

"W-why?" Dick stammered, swallowing thickly as he unconsciously arched his back to meet Bruce's kisses.

"I love you, Dick," Bruce moaned, reaching into his son's pants and squeezing the boy's member, loving the sharp squeal that came from Dick's throat. "I love you on a more physical level. On a more sexual level."

"Bruce," Dick whimpered.

"Shh," Bruce said quietly, cupping Dick's cheek with one hand. "Just let me take control."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Mangrove smirked as he sat cross legged on the bed, watching his new slave writhe and moan in response to the hallucinations.

Chuckling quietly, Mangrove shot a half glance over at the camera that was recording every movement and syllable that came from the first foster son of the heir to the Wayne family fortune.

When Dick stopped making noise - oh, the wonderful noises he could make - Mangrove glanced back to him in time to watch Dick's blue orbs roll up into his head as he lost consciousness.

Well aware that the boy would remember everything and still be turned on in the morning - not to mention craving food more than before - Mangrove walked over to the camera and quickly shut it off.

Carrying it over to his computer, he quickly downloaded the video and sent it off in an email to Bruce Wayne.

Pleased, Mangrove flipped the light above Dick off, bending down to place a kiss on the boy's lips. Glancing down at the boy's crotch, Mangrove found that even unconscious, the acrobat was still hard.

Resisting to take him there and then, Mangrove got to his feet and climbed into bed, jerking himself off to the thought of Dick's moans.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

When Dick opened his eyes the next morning, he felt sick and dizzy, and sore all over. The room was spinning and his ears were buzzing and it took him far longer than it should have to realize that his boxers and thighs were soaked in something sticky.

As soon as that floated through his mind, the events of last night flashed through his head and Dick was frozen as he tried to sort through reality and dream.

Gagging slightly at the memory of how he had begged for it all - from Wally and...oh god... _Bruce_ \- Dick shuddered violently as tears filled his eyes.

Forcing himself not to be sick and forcing back the tears that blurred his vision, Dick looked up to find Mangrove sitting cross legged in front of him.

"You're awake," Mangrove acknowledged. He grabbed the cup of water and two pills that were lying next to him, handing both to DIck. "Here. THey'll help with your headache."

Dick opened his mouth before belatedly realising that one hand was indeed unchained. Not sure if he trusted the man, Dick refused to meet Mangrove's eyes.

Sighing, the man got to his feet and splashed the water in Dick's face, causing the boy to choke and sputter.

"Starting tomorrow and from then on," he said, waiting for Dick to look at him before continuing. "You work for your food. You _earn_ anything and everything. Am I clear? For today, you will not move from this spot."

Before Dick had a chance to agree or disagree, Mangrove was tying a blindfold over his eyes and regaining his arm above his head. Lastly, the man placed a strip of tape over his mouth.

Please, Mangrove got to his feet and walked off, never paying the smallest glance to his prisoner for the rest of the day.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Bruce?" Jason asked as he walked into the man;s study to find his ex-mentor/foster father glaring at his computer. "Bruce, it's three AM, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Bruce answered, finally tearing his gaze away from his computer. "How did you know I was here?"

"Alfred told me," Jason answered nonchalantly, coming around to stand at Bruce's shoulder. "What were you looking at?"

Bruce growled. "That... _bastard-_ "

Jason was taken aback by the strong word coming from Bruce, though he brushed it off as the man went on.

"-drugged Dick and sent the video to me."

"Do I want to see it or are you going to summarize it for me?" Jason asked. As twisted as it sounded, ever since Dick had disappeared, Bruce and Jason had bonded and gotten closer. Closer than they had ever been as Batman and the Second Robin.

Jason wasn't sure how to feel about that quite yet.

"He gave Dick some sort of aphrodisiac that made him hallucinate," Bruce answered, forcing himself to take slow, even breaths. "He thought...he said names. I don't know what he was seeing, but-"

"Let me see," Jason requested quietly, surprised when Bruce relented.

When Dick stammered out Bruce's name, Jason stopped the video, unable to stomach anymore.

"I swear to God, I'm going to kill that man," he snarled.

Bruce closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke six words he never thought - never _hoped_ \- he'd say.

"At this point, I'll help you."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Well...that was a weird chapter.**

 **In summery, Dick was horney and hallucinated Wally, Jason, Damien, and Bruce.**

 **Yeah…**

 **I know this was probably a weird chapter, but I had the idea and had to get it out.**

 **Call it another filler chapter if you will.**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **THANKS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

 **QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE. IMPORTANT: This is answering someone's question as to if it was Tim or Damien on Dick's lap.**

 **It was meant to say Damien but in my mind it had been originally Tim so I think that's where my mistake was.**

 **Rest assured I'll fix that and reupload it so it makes more sense.**

 **But it** _ **is**_ **supposed to be Damien.**

 **Thank you very very much for bringing that to my attention.**

 **Now, on to the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _Let me see," Jason requested quietly, surprised when Bruce relented._

 _When Dick stammered out Bruce's name, Jason stopped the video, unable to stomach anymore._

" _I swear to God, I'm going to kill that man," he snarled._

 _Bruce closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke six words he never thought - never hoped - he'd say._

" _At this point, I'll help you."_

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Today you'll begin step one of your training," Mangrove declared gleefully, unchaining Dick's arms and ankles. He smirked when the boy made no move to escape, merely glaring up at him. "You serve me for the entire day. If you do anything and _everything_ I tell you to do, I'll reward you with food. Am I clear?"

Dick narrowed his eyes but his stomach answered for him. Loudly.

"Good," Mangrove said, nodding. "Your first chore is cleaning my bathroom."

Dick raised an eyebrow in silent confusion. "How does that have anything to do with training?"

"If I think it's good, it'll add a point to your scorecard," Mangrove answered. "If you're good enough and get enough points, I'll give you a gentle mate."

"And if I don't get enough?" Dick asked even though the answer was obvious.

Mangrove sneered. "Then you'd best prepare for a lot of painful fucking."

Dick shuddered violently, allowing himself to be dragged to his feet towards the bathroom by the stupid pink leash.

Taking a slow breath to quell the terrifying homicidal thoughts racing through his head, Dick turned to face Mangrove as the man unclipped the leash.

"What am I cleaning the bathroom with?" Dick asked, trying to ignore the taste in his mouth and the fact that he hadn't had a shower in three or four days. And that fact that his legs and boxers were still covered in the same wet and sticky stuff he'd woken up covered in the day before.

He tried to block those memories out. Of how he'd begged Bruce for it. How he'd-

"With this," Mangrove answered, passing Dick a bucket of soap and a small travel toothbrush. "Better get working. You have one hour until I come for inspection."

 _Are you kidding me?_ Dick demanded, though he was wise not to voice these thoughts. _I'd rather be dealing with the Joker right now._

Shaking his head, Dick forced himself to take the bucket and toothbrush before turning his back on Mangrove and ignoring every instinct that screamed to run.

"Oh," Mangrove said as Dick got down on his knees. "I'll be coming in every now and then and doing what I like to you. It's up to _you_ whether or not you'll get distracted. If you do, that could potentially add or deduct a point. It just depends on what you do."

"Is that all?" Dick asked through clenched teeth. Mangrove smirked, glad he was getting under the boy's skin.

"No," he answered in a carefree manner. "Just two more things. The first is just a bit of advice. Which is that you should get used to being on your knees for the next few weeks. If you catch my drift."

Dick _did_ catch Mangrove's drift and he suddenly found the urge to dry heave very strong. But he forced it back, holding the toothbrush in a white knuckle grip.

"And the last thing?" Dick demanded, practically seeing red.

Mangrove smirked as he turned away and stepped out of the bathroom.

"I recorded you last night while you were hallucinating." Dick went rigid. "I sent the video to Bruce."

As soon as Dick heard Mangrove close and lock the bathroom door, the acrobat rushed over to the toilet bowl to dry heave violently, entire body shuddering.

Once his body had finally calmed down, Dick went lax against the bathtub, cerulean eyes wide as he forced himself to take slow even breaths.

Once he had his breath more or less under control, Dick pulled himself over to the bucket and toothbrush.

As he worked, Dick allowed his mind to go blank. As he saw it, it was the only way to keep himself from going insane.

 _If I haven't already._ He thought idly. About halfway through, his arms and legs began to tremble from cold, exhaustion, and hunger.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Dick probably would have lost consciousness there and then until he heard the bathroom door unlocking.

He quickly scrambled to his feet and dropped into a defensive position. He might not be at his best but what's the worse Mangrove could do to him?

 _Kill me._ Dick's traitorous mind supplied. _Kill Bruce. Tim. Jason. Damien. Wally. Roy-_

Dick shook his head to force those thoughts out of his head as Mangrove stepped into the bathroom.

Taking the man off guard, Dick lunged for him, sending the both of them flying back to the bedroom and onto the floor.

The last Grayson was terribly surprised to find that Mangrove could indeed fight back.

He grunted when a foot found itself to his stomach and he just barely bounced to his feet before a fist met his face.

Growling quietly, Dick swung at Mangrove again, pleased when his fist connected with the man's sternum.

He'd never been one to fist fight, or fight dirty - unless you count wrestling with Jason - but at the moment, all of Dick's survival instincts were forcing him to knock the man out long enough to escape.

Jumping up and swinging his leg around, Dick did a perfect - perfect? More like sloppy - roundhouse kick, easily bringing Mangrove to the ground.

The man crumpled, dazed from the hit and Dick didn't waste any time in sprinting out of the room, yanking at the collar and finally managing to remove it, throwing it to the side with barely another glance.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Well now," Mangrove mused quietly as he sat up and massaged his jaw. "I hadn't expected that. Nevertheless, he won't get far."

Cracking his neck and getting to his feet, Mangrove clasped his hands behind his back and calmly left the room in the direction of the security room.

"Lord Mangrove!" the guard stammered, getting to his feet and bowing as Mangrove entered the room. "What can I do for you?"

"It seems that my new slave has escaped," Mangrove answered. "I'd like to know where he is."

"Oh, tall with black hair, right?" the guard asked, taking his seat again and flipping through the cameras. "Yeah, I saw him running down this hall a little."

"Did he take off the collar?" Mangrove asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think so," the guard answered. "Did he have the shock collar?"

Mangrove shook his head. "I hadn't had time to put it on him yet. No matter. The other guards know he's mine so he'll be back soon enough. Thank you for the help, I'll be sure to give you a raise."

The man's eyes went wide. "L-lord Mangrove! Are-are you serious?"

Mangrove chuckled, patting the man on the shoulder before turning to leave.

"Of course not," he answered over his shoulder. "I'll just let you keep living."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Have you been able to track the video?" Jason asked, leaning over Bruce's shoulder in the batcave.

"Jason," Bruce said, trying to stay calm. "If I had tracked it, don't you think I would have told you?"

"Well, you have hated me for the past five years or so," Jason said quietly. "I never know if you'll tell me or not."

Bruce sighed and shook his head, leaning back in his seat and massaging his temples.

"I hope Dick doesn't remember any of that," he said quietly. "I hope Mangrove didn't show him."

"False hope is pointless, father," Damien drawled as he walked into the room. Jason narrowed his eyes, glaring over at the son of Batman before turning back to Bruce.

"Can I punch him in the face?" he asked in a low voice.

Bruce raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Damien before answering under his breath.

"As long as you do it away from me and where Alfred can't see."

Jason smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Hey Damien!" Meet me in the gym, I want to spar with you."

Damien raised an eyebrow, but followed after Jason without question. Bruce sighed, dropping his head into his hands.

"I can't believe I let him do that," he mumbled. "I can't believe I told him I'd help him kill Mangrove."

Sighing, Bruce scrubbed at his eyes with the palm of his hands and made to continue tracing the video.

"Master Bruce," Alfred said as he walked over. "May I ask as to why Master Damien has a bloody nose and Master Jason has a broken wrist?"

"Brotherly love," Bruce said gruffly, not turning around.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Sir, I was under the impression that they hated one another."

"Strained brotherly love," Bruce answered, turning to face his butler. "Did you need something Alfred?"

"Yes sir," Alfred answered, handing Bruce his cell phone. "I believe a Lord Mangrove is on the phone for you."

Bruce felt rage flash through his eyes as he took the phone.

"What are you doing to my son, Mangrove?"

" _What is Richard allergic to?"_ Mangrove utterly ignored Bruce's question. Bruce felt his eye twitched and it took everything in him to not shatter the phone.

"What are you doing to him?" he demanded again.

Mangrove sighed and rolled his eyes. " _Well at the moment, I'm waiting for him to run into one of the guards with tasers."_

"...What?" Bruce wasn't normally one to hesitate, but there was something in the man's voice that froze him.

" _Your lovely Dick-"_ Mangrove paused to laugh at the way the words sounded before he went on. " _Attacked me about an hour ago and then proceeded to run. I have to give him points, he's been avoiding most of my cameras which most slaves can't do. I haven't caught a glimpse of him since he ran."_

"He'll escape, Mangrove."

Mangrove rolled his eyes. " _I really don't think he will, Wayne. Keep in mind that he hasn't eaten in about a week and it's been quite sometime since I've given him anything to keep him going. It won't be long until he passes out from starvation."_

Bruce growled, getting to his feet and glaring up at the batcomputer as it struggled to locate where the phone signal was coming from.

 _Keep him talking._ Bruce's mind supplied. _Don't let him hang up._

"What are you going to do to him?" Bruce asked, trying to play the part of the defeated parent.

The line was silent and for a moment, Bruce thought he heard Dick in the background, before Mangrove went on.

" _Seeing as he disobeyed me and tried to escape? I haven't quite decided yet."_

"If you hurt him-"

" _I should be going, Wayne,"_ Mangrove drawled. " _My guards have Dick cornered. Good day."_

Bruce's computer dinged with a location just as Mangrove hung up the phone.

"Alfred, get Jason, Tim, and Damien," Bruce growled, moving over to change into his suit. "I know where Dick is."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Well? What did you guys think? Was it good, bad? Neither? (how can it be neither?)**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think.**

 **And don't worry, Bruce won't find Dick anytime soon.**

 **Wow. that sentence just...wow.**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER twelve

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Get the hell off of me!" Dick demanded as his arms were grabbed by two guards and he was hauled down the hall. Back to the room. Back to Mangrove.

"This one's got a mouth on him," the guard on the right mused. "I didn't think Mangrove liked those."

"Apparently he changed his mind," the one of the left answered. "Hey, isn't this Bruce Wayne's foster kid?"

"How should I know?" the one on the right demanded angrily. "Mangrove prefers Gotham boys and with the rumors of a giant bat flying around, attacking innocent bystanders, I don't set foot in the place."

"You're both idiots," Dick scoffed, wincing when he was hit upside the head. Before he could come up with any sort of remark, he was slammed into the wall and held in place by the two guards.

"You do realize that you're nothing but a sex slave, right?" the man on the right - his name tag read 'Jack' spat in Dick's face.

Dick narrowed his eyes and sneered at the man before speaking in a deathly calm voice. "Get off of me."

"You know, Jack," the other guard said - his name tag reading 'Jasper'. His eyes glinted with a sick lust and Dick's stomach dropped at the thought of what these men could do to him.

They had already easily overpowered him and currently had him pressed against the wall where he couldn't move. The fact that they had just mentioned that he was a sex slave…

"I wonder...just how tight are you?" Jasper purred, leaning in close to Dick's face and running his tongue along the boy's jawline.

Dick gagged and tried to get away, but he was panicking and couldn't think straight, not to mention that god everything hurt!

Dick struggled against Jack as much as he could as Jasper slowly and painstakingly began to pull Dick's boxers down until they were in a crumpled heap at his feet.

"Mangrove isn't here to stop us," Jasper said with a shrug, running his hand down Dick's tigh and between his leg. Dick shuddered violently, face heating up in embarrassment. "So who's going to stop us from doing whatever the hell we want to you?"

"Best part is, I don't think Mangrove's done the kid yet," Jack said, laughing at Dick's widened eyes. "Which means he's still a virgin."

"Oh, those are the best," Jasper laughed, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Dick's as his hands continued to explore below the belt. When his finger slipped into Dick's tight entrance, the acrobat writhed beneath his captors, letting out a small cry of pain.

"Damn, he's tight," Jasper groaned, pushing his finger in second knuckle deep and enjoying the noises of pain coming from Dick. "Too tight for me. But with a little stretching…"

Dick cried out, his head falling back against the wall, a burst of agony flashing through his body as Jasper forced another finger second knuckle deep into Dick.

"P-please," Dick stammered, his body betraying him by thrusting his hips towards Jasper. "St-stop!"

"Your mouth says stop but your body says go," Jasper drawled, grabbing Dick's right leg and wrapping it around his - Jasper's - waist as he slowly began moving his fingers in and out of Dick in a sort of rhythm.

Tears blurred Dick's vision as he writhed and tried to get away.

"It's alright," Jack crooned, running his tongue over Dick's cheek to catch the tears. "Just wait until he hits that special bundle of nerves. It'll be more pleasure than you've ever experienced."

"What are you two doing?!"

Jasper and Jack froze as Dick heaved for air, still fighting against the men holding him. Turning slowly, Jack and Jasper found Mangrove standing there with a look of pure fury in his eyes.

"Sorry, Lord Mangrove," the two of them muttered. Jasper removed his fingers from Dick's rectum, though he made sure to grab the boy's member for just a second before he and his partner dropped the acrobat to the ground, allowing Dick to curl into a sobbing ball on the floor.

"You didn't answer my question," Mangrove said, calm rage in his voice. Dick glanced up for just a second and noted that the man was holding his pink collar and an inhibitor collar in his hand.

"We wanted to know how tight he was," Jasper mumbled, rubbing a hand over the bulge in his pants and feeling no shame in the action. "He's pretty tight."

"I know that already you fools!" Mangrove shouted, stalking over and slapping them both in the face. "You're lucky I don't have you decapitated here and now."

Both men shuddered and went pale at the thought and even Dick felt sick to his stomach despite the fact that he hadn't eaten anything in a long time.

"You two are dismissed," Mangrove said with a wave of his hand, crouching next to Dick and running his fingers through the trembling teen's hair. When Jack and Jasper made no move to leave, Mangrove turned on them with a loud growl. "Get out of my sight. Now."

Jack and Jasper practically fell over one another in an attempt to get away from Mangrove's piercing gaze. As soon as they were gone, Mangrove turned back to Dick.

"Do you remember what I said to you a long time ago about trying to escape? You might not because you were under the influence of an aphrodisiac."

Dick frowned but didn't get the chance to think about it too much because the memory suddenly came back in shocking detail.

"Oh...I love you under the aphrodisiac," Mangrove crooned. "Do you know how easy it would be for me to break your neck right now?"

Dick faltered which caused Mangrove to laugh loudly. "I'm kidding. But if you try to escape I'll break your neck."

Dick shuddered and paled considerably, staring up at Mangrove in wide eyed horror.

But would it really be that bad? Dick's mind questioned. Just a second of pain and then nothing. Forever.. It would kill you, yes, but it would get you out of this hell.

"Of course, I won't do that," Mangrove said as he fastened both the inhibitor collar and the regular pink dog collar around Dick's neck. "Not yet anyway."

Dick swallowed thickly and began reaching for his boxers. Even dressed, this man made him feel far to exposed and so without his boxers...with nothing on...Dick shuddered.

Just as his fingertips brushed the fabric, Mangrove slammed Dick onto his back, pressing their bodies together, their lips mere inches apart.

"I was going to wait," Mangrove whispered, his hot breath ghosting across Dick's face. "But perhaps."

Dick squirmed and whimpered as Mangrove slid his hands over Dick's sides, down to the boy's thighs then finally between his legs to his entrance.

Dick's back arched up off the floor and he let out a high keening sound as Mangrove slid two fingers second knuckle in before slowly moving into an in, out, in, out, rhythm.

Tears blurred Dick's vision and his body shuddered, hand son Mangrove's shoulders as he tried to push the man away, tried to get away from the sudden burst of-

-Pleasure. Dick moaned, eyes rolling back into his head ever so slightly as Mangrove hit that specific bundle of nerves again and again.

"I love the noises you make," Mangrove crooned, looking down in satisfaction when he found Dick was getting hard off the feeling. "But you disobeyed me." he removed his fingers and sat up so that his covered groin was pressing into Dick's aroused, uncovered on. "You need to be punished."

Dick couldn't think past anything but the fact that there was weight on him down there. His entire body was filled with lust and he couldn't stop moans from escaping his mouth every time Mangrove moved just the slightest.

"Come," Mangrove said suddenly, pulling Dick upwards and dragging the boy to his feet. "I have the perfect punishment."

Dick's mind was still reeling and hadn't exactly come down from the high and so he was barely focused as Mangrove lead him back to the bedroom and tied him - still naked and exposed - to the bed, legs spread wide and a pillow under his back so that his hips were elevated slightly.

When Dick was finally able to focus again, Mangrove was completely naked and straddling him.

All color rushed from Dick's face.

"Easy, Dickie," Mangrove crooned, running his fingers along the inside of Dick's thigh. "I'm not going to take you, not yet. Your mate gets that, remember? But I am going to punish you."

Dick felt his bottom lip trembling and cursed the fact that he wanted to cry. Suddenly, Mangrove's hand was on his chin, forcing a small pill between his lips and giving him forceful ordered to swallow. Dick did so, though mainly out of fear rather than anything else.

Oh God, Bruce. Dick thought as his mind gave in to the effects of the aphrodisiac. I can't do this for much longer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you ready for your punishment, Dickie?" Mangrove asked once Dick's eyes had clouded over with lust.

"What are you going to do to me?" Dick purred, no trace of fear in his voice. Mangrove smirked as he took his place between Dick's open legs and spread his own so that Dick had a wide view of Mangrove's package.

"It's not what I'm doing to you," Mangrove said, laughing at Dick's confused look. "It's what I'm going to be doing to myself. At first, of course. There are two stages to your punishment. Stage one; you watch me pleasure myself while you're helpless to touch me or yourself. This stage occurs under the aphrodisiac."

Dick whined as Mangrove began to stroke himself, doing it slowly and deliberatly, enjoying Dick's squirming.

"Stage two;" Mangrove went on, taking his shaft in his hand and beginning to pump, keeping eye contact with Dick at all times. "Is that you pleasure yourself without the aphrodisiac while my guards - minus Jack and Jasper, of course - watch you. They will be free to say whatever they like. After you've done as much as I want you to - and I will not let you come, I tell you that now - they'll be free to touch you all they want."

Dick moaned, hips thrusting slightly as he tried to find someway to pleasure himself.

Mangrove chuckled softly, lifting himself off the bed slightly to slid a finger into his entrance, moaning loudly at the feeling.

This went on for at least another moment or two before Mangrove abruptly stopped, got to his feet and walked towards the bathroom, closing the door behind himself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Do you remember what step two of your punishment is?" Mangrove asked a time later once the aphrodisiacs had worn off. Dick glared up at the man, though the color had not returned to his face since he recalled what he had been forced to watch. What he had been forced to feel.

Good. Mangrove thought to himself as he stared the boy down. This is working in my favor. He can't go on like this much longer.

"I asked you a question," Mangrove said calmly and far too gently. He reached over and cupped Dick's cheek in his hand, causing the boy's eyes to go wide. "Do you know the answer?"

Dick swallowed thickly. "What are you going to do to me if I don't answer?" his voice was nothing above a whisper, giving away the paralyzing fear hidden inside his mind that was slowly retreating in on itself and leaving him stranded, scared, and alone.

"I have some ideas," Mangrove answered, still keeping eye contact with Dick. "Do you remember?"

Dick bit the inside of his cheek, looking away from Mangrove as he nodded.

Mangrove smirked, well aware the boy was telling the truth. The man had taken and shower and gotten dressed as he waited for Dick to come off the high and so was currently clothed in a rather expensive looking black suit.

"Let me gather some chairs as well as a few guards and my camera," Mangrove said, grinning when he noted Dick's bottom lip began to tremble slightly. "Then you can begin."

"W-why do you need your camera?" Dick whispered. He knew, without a doubt, that he was breaking. And something told Dick he wasn't going to be able to put on a brave face after the next few minutes.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Mangrove drawled, grabbing his camera and tripod and setting both at the end of the bed so it had a perfect view of Dick and his genitals. Mangrove clicked the camera on and decided to start recording from that moment on then just send everything.

"You're sending it to Bruce," Dick whispered, tears filling his eyes. He was unaware that the camera was on, otherwise he would have held back his tears.

"Of course," Mangrove drawled, being sure to stay out of the camera's line of sight and therefore Bruce Wayne's.

Dick closed his eyes tightly, trying to bring his knees together to give himself some semblance of privacy as Mangrove called a few guards down and set up a few chairs.

Once everyone was in the room - and the guards had already begun jeering - Mangrove walked over and placed a ball gag in Dick's mouth.

He only shrugged when Dick looked up at him, eyes filled with tears and fear. He quickly untied one of Dick's hands before walking behind the camera, and pretending to turn it on before taking his seat next to it.

"Whenever you're ready to begin, Dick," Mangrove said calmly, eyes glistening.

"He's a virgin, Mangrove!" One the guards shouted, laughing loudly. "Kid probably doesn't even know what to do with himself."

"It's simple," Mangrove said, eyes locking on Dick's. "Touch yourself, pleasure yourself - I'll help if I need to - and keep eye contact with the camera at all times."

Dick let out a sob that was muffled by the gag as his hand slowly trailed down though he stopped at his hip, body trembling violently.

Sighing, Mangrove got up and grabbed Dick's wrist in a vice like grip, taking the boy's hand and pulling his farther to the boy's entrance.

"Do what Jasper and I did to you," Mangrove hissed. "And never look away from the camera."

Dick sobbed again, keeping blurry eye contact with the camera as he slowly slid a finger into himself.

It felt wrong and sick and just...Dick's mind stopped working on him after that. Everything seemed to shut down and his hand moved on autopilot. It was like watching someone else's body rather than his own. All sound was drowned out under the loud pounding of his own heart in his ears. He knew the guards were catcalling and making remarks about his size down there but Dick was long gone.

He briefly wondered if he would ever get himself back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bruce watched Dick's eyes glaze over and knew exactly what was happening.

His son was breaking.

Clicking off the computer and fighting the urge to throw it across the room, Bruce got to his feet and began to pace in his study. There was a light knock at the door but he ignored it - not that that stopped Jason from coming in.

"It was a fake trace," he said quietly. "Mangrove tricked us. It led us to an abandoned apartment on the West side of Africa. He wasn't there."

Bruce didn't bother to say anything. The lost look in Dick's blue eyes was permanently burned into the back of his eyelids and Bruce almost wanted to cry.

"Bruce?" Jason said, taking a small step forward. "You know we'll find him, right?"

It might be too late. Bruce's mind supplied, though he didn't say it.

"I know," he answered quietly, dropping down into his desk and sighing loudly. The study was quiet until Jason walked over.

"Mangrove sent another video, didn't he?"

"Dick can't hold on much longer," Bruce said quietly. "Jason, he's breaking."

Jason nodded and the room was dropped into silence until the second Robin placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"We'll find a way to save him," he said quietly. "I promise. I won't let you lose him. I know how much he means to you."

"Jason if this has something to do-"

"Don't get me wrong," Jason said, cutting Bruce off. "I'm still pissed to hell that you didn't save me or kill the Joker, but that's why I'm helping here. It would shatter you if you lost Dick."

Bruce nodded, abruptly getting to his feet and pulling Jason into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, barely noticing how Jason had tensed at the touch. "I'm sorry I wasn't there and I'm sorry I didn't save you in time. You were my son and I failed you."

Jason's eyes were wide and while part of him wanted to hug Bruce back, there was another part that refused to even acknowledge the man's words.

Going with the second part, Jason squirmed out of Bruce's grasp and hardened his expression.

"Let's just focus on getting Dick home," he said firmly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dick's body was numb, eyes unseeing as Mangrove untied him from the bed and hauled him up to a seated position to drag him over to the bathroom.

Dick blinked slowly, bruised body shuddering violently when he was placed on the cold tile of the bathroom so Mangrove could fill the bath.

They had touched him. The guards had and all of them had come. Dick was covered in it, he could feel it. It was all he could feel save for an overwhelming emptiness in his stomach.

He felt...broken. Used and useless.

He had been forced to touch himself while Bruce watched.

Bruce. Was he even going to want Dick back? Was he still trying to save him? The barely functioning logical part of Dick's mind said yes, but the overwhelming part that had given in told him it was hopeless. That this was going to be Dick's life until the day he died.

He agreed with that part more.

"You did well, considering you've never pleasured yourself before." Mangrove's words punctured the emptiness in Dick's head as the man set him down in the warm bath.

Dick hadn't even heard it running.

Dick closed his eyes, shuddering violently as Mangrove began to gently run a wash cloth over his chest and back, cleaning off the sweat that had long since dried there.

Dick's entrance - despite the fact that fingers were the only thing to enter it - burned with a phantom pain and Dick felt himself shifting and whining quietly in discomfort.

"I can put something there tonight to make it feel better," Mangrove said quietly. "Tomorrow you'll have your next phase of training."

No, please. Dick begged. Please, I can't take this anymore.

But Dick's voice and mind didn't seem connected anymore. His body didn't listen to his actions and so he said nothing. He remained staring ahead as Mangrove soaked his hair and began working soap into the limp, greasy locks.

"You and I can share the bed tonight," Mangrove said quietly, though the words barely had an effect on Dick. "You've been through enough today."

Dick closed his eyes as a sudden exhaustion overtook his body. He wanted to die. That was the empty feeling he had. The thought that refused to come to light until that very moment.

Dick wanted to die. He didn't want to live anymore, especially if this was going to be his life.

If Bruce even manages to find me, save me... Dick questioned. Do I even want to be saved? If Bruce saves me, who's going to stop me from trying to kill myself?

The answer was clear as day; nobody. Because Dick was exactly what Tim had called him. A slut.

And who would care if a slut died?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wow. So...this chapter got a little dark at the end. Don't worry though. Dick isn't completely broken. When he wakes in the morning, he'll have a bit of fight left.

I'm not ready to force him to throw in the towel quite yet.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it got too dark and depressing in the end.

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!

REVIEWS ARE MUCH LOVED AND APPRECIATED AND THEY TRULY MAKE MY DAY AND GIVE ME A REASON TO KEEP WRITING THIS

THANKS!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

 **DISCLAIMER; I OWN NOTHING**

 **Are we at chapter thirteen already? I can't believe it!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _Dick wanted to die. He didn't want to live anymore, especially if this was going to be his life._

 _If Bruce even manages to find me, save me... Dick questioned. Do I even want to be saved? If Bruce saves me, who's going to stop me from trying to kill myself?_

 _The answer was clear as day; nobody. Because Dick was exactly what Tim had called him. A slut._

 _And who would care if a slut died?_

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The rest of the bath was silent and Dick found himself allowing Mangrove to dry him off without complaint.

"Have you broken already?" Mangrove asked quietly as he pulled a new pair of boxers up Dick's legs. He sighed, standing and cupping Dick's cheek with one hand, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin before placing a soft, gentle kiss on the boy's lips.

At least, that's how it started.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Dick was lying on his bed on his back, lips captured by Mangrove as the man forced Dick into a heated makeout session.

When Mangrove felt himself getting hard and felt his hand gilding towards Dick's pants, he forced himself to stop.

"Sorry Dickie," he panted, pulling back and gazing at the boy whose eyes held almost no life. Sighing, Mangrove kissed Dick gently before pulling the boy up. "I'm going to take a quick shower, then I'll be out, okay?"

Dick didn't say anything, only moving to curl up in the corner of the bed. Mangrove sighed but turned and made to take a quick shower. If he was going to be sleeping in the same bed as Dick, it wouldn't help to be aroused.

That would only end with their pants on the floor.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Bruce?" Jason said quietly, knocking on the door before walking into the man's bedroom. "I...um…"

"Yes, Jason, what is it?" Bruce said tiredly. There were dark bags under his eyes and Jason wondered when Bruce had last gotten a good night's sleep.

 _Probably before Dick was taken._ He mused before shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"I saw the video," Jason whispered, not meeting Bruce's eyes. "I hacked your computer."

"Who taught you to hack?" Bruce asked, frowning. Jason raised an eyebrow though he figured Bruce was trying to forget the video and that's why he'd asked.

"Golden boy," Jason answered, smirking slightly. "Said if I really wanted to rebel against you, I should hack into the batcomputer and change the desktop picture. He taught me."

"If Dick were to ever join the League of Assassins, the world would be screwed."

Jason smiled but decided not to tell Bruce that Dick _had_ actually be considering working with them. He also decided not to tell Bruce that Dick had also worked with them once or twice.

"Bruce, he wasn't breaking. He was shutting down, yes, but he wasn't breaking. It was a coping mechanism. He was doing it to withdraw from the situation as much as possible. He did it to save himself."

Bruce sighed and the two remained locked in an unblinking moment until Bruce sighed again.

"When Mangrove called earlier-"

 _Was it really just earlier today?_ Bruce wondered. _What the hell has he put Dick through in less than twenty-four hours._

"Bruce?" Jason prompted when the man said nothing more. "What did he say?"

"He said Dick was going to pass out from starvation," Bruce whispered, not meeting Jason's gaze. "He was starving him, Jay."

Jason froze for a moment or two. It was strange hearing Bruce use the nickname Dick had come up with. Still, Jason brushed it off and clenched his hands into fists.

"Bruce," he said firmly. "I promise you, we will find him. We just have to start thinking outside the box. What if...I know you won't like this idea, but what if we went someone undercover? Someone Mangrove doesn't know about?"

"It can't be Tim or yourself," Bruce said instantly. "It can't be me-"

Jason smirked and something in the look told Bruce he didn't want to know what the man had planned.

"Damien!" Jason called as he left the room, leaving a wide eyed Bruce Wayne behind. "Come here! I've got a job for you!"

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Dick looked up from where he sat trembling on the bed in Mangrove's room as the man strode in.

"Ready for bed?" he asked quietly, grabbing Dick's upper arm in a loose grip and pulling the boy off the bed to pull back the blankets. "I want you sleeping closer to the wall."

Dick shuddered, but did as he was told, flinching violently when he felt cold metal encase his left ankle. He remained still as the chain was latched to the bedpost. A moment later, Mangrove pulled both Dick's arms over his head until the boy whimpered in pain. Once he heard the small noise, Mangrove restrained Dick's arms in place before finally getting into bed himself.

"Good night, Dick," he said quietly, placing a kiss on Dick's trembling lips before turning off the light. "Tomorrow, we'll see if you deserve something to eat or not."

Dick lay awake for a long time after that, though he wasn't sure if his body was trembling from fear, cold, hunger, or something else. He was oddly tired and though he wouldn't admit it out loud, it had felt nice to finally be clean even if he wasn't the one cleaning himself.

After three hours of laying there and attempting to ignore the ache in his shoulders, Dick finally felt into a restless sleep, though it was plagued by phantom hands.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"You two look awful," Tim pointed out when he came down for breakfast the next morning to find Jason and Bruce half asleep in their chairs.

Although, if he was being honest, Tim probably didn't look much better. The only person in Wayne Manor who got the best sleep since Dick's disappearance was Damien.

Not that anyone was really surprised.

"You don't look much better," Jason drawled, though there was no force behind his words. Tim only shrugged, taking a seat next to his foster father. The three of them were silent as they stared at the seat that Dick normally occupied.

"I need coffee," Jason declared. He had made to stand until Alfred placed a cup in front of him.

"Black, as you like it," the butler said, giving a weak smile before vanishing again. Jason mumbled his thanks and sipped on the burning drink as the room remained quiet, everyone locked in their thoughts.

"You know Damien is the only one Mangrove doesn't know about," Jason said, referring to his and Bruce's conversation the night before. "He's the best option."

"Jason, we don't even know where Dick or Mangrove is," Bruce said, rubbing his temples. "Yes, if we knew, we could send Damien in, but we don't know-"

"I have contacts in the Underworld," Jason declared. "They have a pretty high and dangerous price but I'm willing to pay it if they know where Dick is."

"Do you really think-"

"There are a lot of pimps and sexually driven people in the Underworld," Jason declared. "And I've heard the name Mangrove thrown around quite a lot. He's big and hated. Trust me, someone will know."

Bruce sighed. "What are their prices?"

Jason shrugged. "How should I know? It differs depending on who or what you want to find. I've never tried to find a Sex Slave owner before. It should take me a week to get the information I want, maybe less if I bring my guns."

"You'll tell us right away, right?" Tim asked, eyes wide. "If you know where Dick is?"

"Replacement-"

"Tim has a point, Jason," Bruce said in a firm but tired sort of way. "Don't go in by yourself, guns blazing. Mangrove knows who you are and I don't know if he'll hesitate to kill Dick if he sees you."

Jason rolled his eyes but he knew Bruce had a point. Draining his coffee in one go and ignoring the fire that raced down his throat, Jason stood.

"Yeah, sure Wayne," Jason drawled, rolling his eyes. "I'll tell you where he is and I won't go in guns blazing."

 _Guns are too fast._ Jason thought to himself as he left the dining room. _This is more of a machete operation. This man_ has _to suffer._

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Dick opened his eyes slowly and confusion flickered through his mind for just a few minutes until he remembered everything.

 _That's right._ He thought, closing his eyes and letting out a depressed sigh. _I'm a slut now. I forgot. Mm. I was hoping I would die in my sleep._

Sighing quietly, Dick rolled over onto his side and was slightly surprised to find his arms and ankle unbound.

Sitting up and opening his eyes, Dick noted that Mangrove was nowhere to be found and the bedroom door was wide open.

 _You could escape._ The voice - the logical part of Dick's mind - spoke quickly but quietly and weak. It knew there was no point.

 _It's a trick._ Another part of the logical side of Dick's mind said. _It's a test._

 _He's not here._ The suicidal voice cut in. This one was stronger and louder and Dick more or less willingly listened to it adamantly. _Now is the perfect chance to try and kill yourself._

Dick paled at the thought and was surprised to find himself liking the idea. Before he even had a chance to leave the bed, however, Mangrove strolled in with a stranger behind him.

The man wore a blood red collar over an inhibitor collar and was dressed in black boxers which contradicted Dick's white ones. The man was clearly very strong but when he caught sight of Dick, his eyes seemed to soften.

"Dick," Mangrove said. "This is James. He's your mate."

Dick opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, instead moving against the wall and curling in on himself slightly.

"I see what you mean by him being a submissive," James said, his voice oddly soft and soothing. Dick was slightly surprised when he found himself calmed and slightly relaxed by the sound of it. "His name is Dick?"

"Eighteen years old," Mangrove answered. "Hasn't been - well, I shouldn't say he hasn't been touched by anyone, but-"

"I know what you mean," James cut in, his soft eyes meeting Dick's terrified blue. "When can I take him with me?"

"He'll be joining you and the other slaves sooner than anticipated," Mangrove answered. "He'll be on display for the other slaves all day - I'm sure you remember what that entails - and then starting tomorrow, he'll be yours to play with."

James nodded, giving Dick a reassuring smile when he noted the boy was trembling.

"Come on," Mangrove said, walking over and grabbing Dick's arm, forcing the boy up and after him. "You two are more than welcome to spend one hour together. But you know the rules, James."

"Yes sir, I know," James said, glancing at where Mangrove was holding Dick's arm in a vice like grip. He winced as there would definitely be a few bruises.

"But try and stretch him down there a little, okay?" Mangrove suggested, slightly - more violently than lightly - shoving Dick into a large room with a bed, table and chairs (one had restraints, Dick noted) and a bathroom. "He's extremely tight. You should also strip for him, just so he gets used to seeing you down there."

James nodded, noting to himself that Dick was still on the floor where he'd fallen and had yet to stand. As soon as Mangrove closed and locked - more like bolted - the door shut, James crouched next to Dick and placed a hand on the boy's trembling back.

"Hi," he said quietly, noting how the eighteen year old jumped and stared at him with wide, fearful eyes. "My name is James. What's yours?"

"You know my name," Dick whispered, confusion shining in his bright blue eyes.

"I know," James said, gently taking Dick by the arm and helping him stand. "But I want you to get used to me. To like me. I may be the Dominant between us, but I'm gentle, unlike the others."

Dick nodded and the room was quiet until he spoke softly. "My name is...Dick."

He shuddered. _I'm never going to be able to hear Bruce call me that again._

When the name Bruce flickered through his mind, Dick frowned internally, surprised that he was still holding onto the small fraction of hope that he would be saved.

"Do you…" Dick bit his lip, not exactly sure what he was trying to ask.

"You can ask me anything," James said quietly. "This is the only room with no cameras."

Dick nodded and before he knew it, he was falling to the ground, sobbing loudly.

Not even questioning it or being surprised, James knelt next to him and pulled Dick into his chest. The room was silent save for Dick's sobs. Finally, after what seemed like some time, Dick slowly got to his feet before nearly collapsing again from a sudden wave of dizziness.

James quickly helped Dick over to the bed and helped him lay down.

"What did he mean?" Dick asked quietly as James brushed his ebony hair out of his eyes. "By...I'll be on display for the other slaves?"

James sighed, running his fingers through Dick's hair in an attempt to calm the boy ever so slightly.

"You're going to be restrained in the middle of the observation room," James began slowly. "You won't be wearing anything and...the slaves are allowed to touch you all they want. The only one who's allowed to remain next to you the entire time is me. Also...well, Mangrove mentioned that you're tight down there so...he might want to keep a plug in, just to stretch it."

Dick nodded, feeling faint though he wasn't sure if it was from lack of food or the fact that he had just realized what was about to happen to him.

"Mangrove is also going to make you strip for the other slaves," James said quietly, his fingers never stopping their movement. "And he's either going to have me or you put the plug in."

Dick shook his head, moaning when it made the world spin. "I can't. James, please, I can't."

"It's me or you," James said quietly. "It's your choice, really."

"I don't want it," Dick whispered, tears pricking his eyes again. "James, please…"

James sighed and the room was quiet as the two sat in tense silence

 _I have to get him out of here._ James thought to himself. _He doesn't belong here. He's too innocent. He's untouched, in a sense. I have to save him because no one else will._

 _I have to get out of here._ Dick thought to himself, eyes fluttering with exhaustion. _But then again, maybe I belong here. I'm not innocent anymore. I'm...I've a slut. What's the point in trying to escape?_

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **I know this was kind of a short chapter but I really enjoyed writing it! I will try to update Chapter fourteen today, but no promises. However, I will definitely start writing it as soon as I upload this (assuming I don't get distracted :P)**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Am I being too cruel on Dick? Mean? Don't worry. He'll get his fight back once he starts eating.**

 **Maybe...hehehehehehehe.**

 **Sorry.**

 **Anyway, THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHInG**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Before long, the hour was up and Dick found himself being dressed by James in losing fitting sweatpants as well as a button down white shirt.

The most he had worn since they day he was kidnapped.

He shuddered, pushing the thought aside and letting Mangrove clasping the hook of his leash onto his collar.

"He's much more well behaved than he used to be," Mangrove informed James as the two of them walked ahead of Dick, leading him to the observation room.

"Is he?" James asked, trying to sound interested, though he was really trying to find a way to save the boy. "Lord Mangrove, when did he eat last?"

"That's none of your concern," Mangrove said calmly, tugging on Dick's leash to get him to move faster. "If he's good and doesn't cry for the rest of the day then I'll allow you to feed him."

"What if he passes out from starvation?" James asked, worry in his eyes.

Mangrove gave a theatrical sigh. "Then we'll let him eat."

James seemed relieved at that and shot Dick a gentle smile, though the acrobat was more focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

Before he knew it, they were in the observation room and he was surrounded by dozens of sex slaves - all male he noted vaguely - who were dressed in nothing but boxers - either black or white, depending on whether they were Dominant or Submissive - and all had dog collars and inhibitor collars."

"Go ahead, Dick," Mangrove drawled, pushing the boy to a raised pedestal in the middle of the room. "Strip for them."

With shaking hands Dick turned to his clothes and slowly but surely unbuttoned his shirt, trying hard to ignore the calls from the Dominants around him.

When he got to his boxers, he looked back at Mangrove, begging the man silently.

"Go on," Mangrove said firmly. CLosing his eyes and trying to block the world out, Dick removed his last article of clothing so that he stood naked, wearing nothing by the two collars.

"Dick?" James said quietly, walking forward with a fairly large plug in his hand. "Lord Mangrove is going to restrain you and then I'm going to put this in, okay?"

Dick swallowed thickly but nodded none the less, closing his eyes as his leash was tied to a hook in front of him. His arms were tied out to the side and he was forced to sit in an awkward position with his feet spread out and his knees facing one another.

"I'm going to put it in, okay?" James said quietly, squeezing Dick's arm gently. "I'm not allowed to use any lube, so it might be a little uncomfortable."

Dick nodded and closed his eyes, fighting hard to think about anything _but_ the far too large object being slowly placed into his rectum.

The only noise he made was a small keening sound, though no one but James heard it.

"Was that so bad?" James asked quietly, sitting cross legged next to Dick. "This is just for today, okay? And then you can eat. I promise."

Dick nodded numbly and tuned into what Mangrove was saying at the last moment.

"Slaves, you are more than welcome to come and touch him all you like. Oral is allowed as well. That is all."

Dick felt a violent shiver go down his back as three of the stronger, meaner looking Dominants came towards him.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"You seem elated."

The man smirked, glancing over at the masked woman before turning his attention to the picture of Dick Grayson, stark naked and staring up at the camera in fear.

"I am," the man said calmly. "You and I are going to be having a threesome in a few weeks."

"Oh?" the female asked, raising an eyebrow and walking over to look at the picture. "With him?"

"Yes."

"Well then," the woman drawled. "I'm quite excited."

The man chuckled and set down the picture. "Lord Mangrove offered to send along aphrodisiacs, but between you and me I think we can handle Dick Grayson."

"The boy is weak," the woman scoffed. "Besides. With aphrodisiacs, he wants it. Practically begs for it. It's not as fun if they're drugged."

"I agree completely," the man said. "I still requested the drugs to be sent along on the side. Just so we can torture him, in a sense."

"When does he arrive?" the woman asked, excited.

"August fifteenth," the man answered, glancing over at his clock which showed both date and time. "Fifteen days."

"Are we going to get a chance to adopt him?" the woman asked. "Or are we going to stage a little 'accident' for him?"

The man laughed; a dark and cold sound. "That little boy was eight years old. I was defeated by a damn eight year old. Of course, the trapeze snapped and killed his family as planned. But I had been hoping for him to go as well."

"So you're going to kill him?" the woman asked. "And send the video to Bruce Wayne? Oh! Send a video of us doing the kid, too!"

Tony Zucco gave a long loud laugh. "The Last of The Flying Grayson's will soon finally die, ten years later than planned."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"How long is it going to take Jason to get the location?" Tim asked, pacing around the batcave in anxiety. Bruce sighed, running a hand over his face as he tried to ignore both Tim's repeated question and Damien's constant order to spar with him.

It was starting to give the older man a headache.

 _I don't want to lose hope._ Bruce thought firmly. _But...but I have. We're not getting Dick back. At least not in the same mental state he was in when he left. I don't know that we'll ever get that Dick back._

Sighing, Bruce shook his head and turned his attention back to the computer, trying to put all his focus on figuring out where the Joker was hiding this time.

It wasn't an easy feet, keeping his attention away from Dick.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **It was a short chapter, I know, but I wanted to put it up.**

 **Don't sue me, I have no money.**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND let me know what you think!**

 **THANKS!**

 **I know this is a super short chapter. I really am sorry.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _Slaves, you are more than welcome to come and touch him all you like. Oral is allowed as well. That is all."_

 _Dick felt a violent shiver go down his back as three of the stronger, meaner looking Dominants came towards him._

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Dick's legs were trembling, and he felt lightheaded when he was finally allowed to stand, though Mangrove refused to remove the plug from him...down there. He simply let Dick redress in the boxers.

Dick's face flushed and he stumbled slightly as his mind forced him to think back over what he'd been through the entire day.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so dirty and...violated, for lack of another therm.

Dick shuddered before flinching violently when someone wrapped an arm around him.

"It's okay," James said quietly, tightening his grip on the trembling boy. "We're done, okay?"

"Not quite," Mangrove said, casting the two a glance. "Tomorrow he has one last round of training. After that, he's done with training."

"I meant that he's done for today," James said quietly before asking, "He _is_ done for today, right?"

"Yes, of course," Mangrove answered, rolling his eyes. "I'll allow the two of you to remain in the room you were in earlier for the duration of tonight. Be sure to feed him, bathe him, and pleasure him before bed."

Dick narrowed his eyes and despite his physical discomfort, starvation, and exhaustion, he found a bit of his defiant side from before and so spoke firmly.

"I'm not just a pet or a _toy_ for you to push around all you like." he shoved James away and stepped towards Mangrove who had stopped walking. Dick's legs trembled and he was afraid he might just pass out during his lecture. "I may have broken, yes. It seems that way. But mark my words, Mangrove-"

Dick never saw the hand flying towards his face until he was on the ground, face stinging from the slap.

"From now on, you refer to me as 'Master'," Mangrove growled, crouching down and grabbing a fistful of Dick's hair, forcing the eighteen year old's head back. "And you _are_ my pet! You are my toy to play with as I see fit. You are a Submissive. That is your roll. You are no longer in control of yourself. He determines when you eat, sleep, and use the bathroom. He will feed you and he will bathe you and you will keep him sexually satisfied and he will do the same for you."

Dick was trembling, all courage from a moment ago instantly flooding from his veins.

"Do I make myself clear?" Mangrove hissed, eyes boring into Dick's soul - at least, that's what it felt like to the acrobat.

Swallowing thickly and trying not to cry, Dick nodded. "I understand…"

"You understand what?" Mangrove demanded, forcing Dick's head back farther. "Say the word."

Keeping his eyes locked with Mangrove's as one last ditch attempt to remain defiant, Dick spoke in a shaky voice. "I understand, Master."

Mangrove smirked before smashing Dick's head back into the ground and watching as the boy quickly lost consciousness.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

When Dick regained consciousness sometime later, he found himself back in the bedroom he and Jame had spent an hour in earlier that day.

Only this time, Dick was strapped into the one chair at the small table.

"How are you feeling?" James said softly, crouching next to Dick and waiting for the boy to look at him. "I don't know how, but you somehow managed to not get a concussion."

"I've got a hard head," Dick mumbled. His mouth felt dry and his stomach seemed to have decided to feed off of itself for the time being. James sighed, standing and pulling a chair over next to Dick.

"Mangrove has cameras in here now," he said quietly. "He doesn't trust you."

"Rightly so," Dick said quietly. His head was pounding and all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep.

"Lord Mangrove has a specific diet for you," James said, pulling a glass of water over as well as a small bowl of soup. "Liquid diet only until you've lost a little weight."

"What?" Dick whispered, pulling away from James when the man tried to feed him. "What do you mean, lose weight?"

"I think he really just meant lose muscle," James said, shrugging and holding the spoon towards Dick again. "Look, I know this is embarrassing but the sooner we do this, the sooner we can get everything else done and the sooner we can go to bed."

Dick sighed but he really _did_ just want to go to sleep and forget everything and so he reluctantly allowed James to feed him.

Though Dick would never admit it allowed, it felt amazing to finally eat something after a week of nothing.

Having said that, he also felt severely nauseous despite not having eaten all that much.

"Are we done yet?" Dick asked in a whisper as James led him over to the bed after what was one of the most embarrassing bathing experiences of Dick's life.

"Not quite," James said, wincing and allowing Dick to crawl on the bed. "I have to...pleasure you."

"Please tell me you're joking," Dick asked tiredly, though he knew James wasn't. "Is Mangrove-"

He cut himself off at James's warning look. Sighing, Dick amended his statement.

"Is _Master,"_ he spat the word out. "Going to be watching?"

"Most liekly, yes," James answered as he slowly pulled Dick's boxers down and removed the plug. "Just...try to relax, okay? Try to enjoy it."

"You're just as bad as he is," Dick spat as he tried to force his mind to think of anything else.

When the first finger entered him, Dick groaned in pain, clutching the bedsheets beneath him and bucking his hips upwards to try and dislodge James.

When the second finger entered with the first and James began scissoring, Dick felt sick to his stomach when the pain took on a slightly pleasurable feeling.

By the time James had three fingers inside, Dick was moaning in pleasure as he tried to help James find that bundle of nerves.

Just as he was on the edge of orgasm, James pulled his fingers out and put the plug back in and the boxers back on.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "Lord Mangrove's orders. I'm not allowed to let you come."

Dick moaned before instantly covering his mouth with his hand. What the hell was wrong with him? He didn't like being touched like that, especially by a man...did he?

"I should also mention," James began, lying next to Dick and pulling the boy to his chest. "He made me slip a bit of aphrodisiac into your water. Whatever pleasure you felt was because of the drugs."

"Bastard," Dick whispered as his eyelids fell shut and he dropped off into a sleep filled with painful pleasure.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"You want me to do what?" Damien demanded, glaring at Jason, Bruce, and Tim. "What do I get out of it?"

"Your brother back?" Tim tried before sighing loudly. "Damien, Dick is in danger. You're the only one Mangrove doesn't know about."

"I am not stripping for strangers," Damien sneered.

"You don't have to," Jason said, stepping forward. "I know where the location is-"

"What was the price?" Bruce asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Jason only waved him off, simply ignoring the question.

"I know where the location is, so you just have to sneak in and find Dick. Okay? We'll keep a bug on you, too. You can wear a comm in your ear so we can hear you and you can hear us."

"Alright, I'll ask again," Damien said calmly. "Aside from Grayson, what do I get in return?"

"What do you want?" Tim asked. He had a feeling he knew exactly what the boy wanted. He just hoped he was wrong.

"I want to take your place on patrol for one week."

"Damien-"

"It's that, or we leave Dick where he is," Damien said firmly. "It's your choice. I expect an answer and a wad of cash by the end of the day."

"You're the son of a Billionair," Jason scoffed. "Why do you need a wad of cash?"

"I'm not risking my life for Grayson for free."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

As soon as James was sure Dick was asleep - a rough, fear filled sleep, but a sleep nonetheless - he snuck out of bed and out of the room towards Mangrove's room.

"Lord Mangrove," he said after knocking and being allowed in. He gave a low bow before going on. "I was wondering. Is there anything I can do to keep Dick to myself? I don't think I want to share him with any of the clients."

Mangrove raised an eyebrow. "I've never taken you as the possessive type, James."

James shrugged. "Well, I'm a Dominant. I'm not sure what else you expected."

Mangrove sighed and the two were locked in a heated staring contest until James looked away.

"Wel…" Mangrove mused quietly. "Let's send him off to two clients at least. The one's who paid the most money. Tomorrow, you two will have intercourse and then I'll ship him to the next client for two nights. When he returns, he's yours until the fourteenth where I'll ship him to the next client. After that...we'll see."

"What can I do?" James asked, wringing his hands. Though Mangrove wasn't aware, James had always been more of a Submissive than a Dominant. It was one of the reasons why his role confused him slightly.

"Fuck him good," Mangrove answered calmly. "Make it worth my time. Make him beg. Understood?"

"Yes sir," James said quickly. "I'll do my best."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Alright, so I know that might've been short but I deeply apologize.**

 **I will try my hardest to write and update, but I'll be in close quarters with family for the next week and I don't really need them leaning over my shoulder and just going "what the fuck?!"**

 **So anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **I promise I will try my hardest to write and update.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

 **I am so so so sorry for the lack of recent updates. It just kept slipping my mind, I promise.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter sixteen**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Previously:

" _Fuck him good," Mangrove answered calmly. "Make it worth my time. Make him beg. Understood?"_

" _Yes sir," James said quickly. "I'll do my best."_

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Is Grayson _really_ worth all of this?" Damien demanded for the fifteenth time that morning alone. Though Jason knew the boy was their only hope at getting Dick back, it took the second Robin all of his self control to not put a bullet in the Wayne child's head.

"Yes, Damien, I'm sure," Bruce said with a sigh, clearly just as tired of Damien's whining as Jason was. "Dick is my son-"

"Technically, he's just an orphan to picked up off the circus floor," Damien said, not noting how Jason went stiff at the words. "In reality, I'm your son."

"Get out," Jason said firmly, shocking both Damien and Bruce. "Get the hell out of here before I shoot you in the head."

Damien huffed, but turned and walked out of the batcave. As soon as he was gone, Bruce turned to Jason.

"Please try not to threaten people."

Jason shrugged, slumping down in his seat. For the first few days of Dick's disappearance, Jason's relationship with Bruce had been steadily getting better. But the longer Dick was missing, the more Jason and Bruce got under one another's skin and their relationship crumbled again.

"What makes you think Dick even has faith that we're going to save him?"

The words surprised both Jason and Bruce and the two turned away from the batcomputer to find Tim walking towards them. The boy's eyes were sad and depressed.

"What makes you think Dick would have lost hope?" Jason asked. Though he knew the likelihood that Dick thought they were still coming was less than three percent, he still held a small portion of hope.

"I mean, think about it," Tim said with a shrug, walking over to stand next to Bruce. "If I were Mangrove, I'd do whatever I could to crush Dick's spirit and hope that someone is coming."

"He has a point," Jason mumbled, ignoring the glare Bruce sent his way. Sighing, Jason leaned back against the desk. "Still, we have to try and stay positive. Once we get Dick back, then we can start worrying about his state of mind. Until then though, we need to keep hoping."

"I can't remember the last time you said anything that positive," Bruce said with a laugh. Jason narrowed his eyes as he got to his feet and made to leave the batcave.

"I can," he called over his shoulder. "It was before I was killed."

Bruce sighed, though he should have expected that kind of comment from Jason.

"Bruce," Tim said quietly as soon as Jason was gone. "What if it's too late? When we finally get Dick, what if he doesn't believe we've saved him?"

"We'll figure it out, Tim," Bruce said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What did you tell Young Justice?"

Bruce froze at the question, internally slapping himself. Of course. Nightwing, Batman, Red Robin, and Robin had just suddenly stopped showing up. The young team of heroes was probably suspicious.

"I suppose I should have thought that over," Bruce mused, groaning. "I'll head over and give them some excuse."

"You haven't told them anything!?" Tim cried. "Bruce!"

"I'm going now, Timothy!" Bruce shouted. The two glared at one another for the longest time before Bruce sighed quietly and crouched in front of Tim, drawing him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm just worried about Dick. We all are."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Batman, is everything alright?" Kaldur said with the dark knight walked into the mountain. The rest of Young Justice was standing behind the fish boy, waiting for Batman's response. "We haven't seen any of you-"

"Nightwing has been kidnapped." Batman wished he had thought of an excuse before leaving, but he'd started and so couldn't turn back now. "Red Robin, Robin, and myself have been putting all of our efforts into finding him."

"Is he okay?" Wally, of course, was the most concerned for his friend's safety.

"We're still looking for him," Batman said, struggling to keep his face straight and emotionless. "The person who kidnapped him has covered his tracks better than most people we've gone after."

"Can we help?" Artemis asked, stepping forward. "I mean, Nightwing is our friend. We've known him since he was thirteen."

"No, you can't," Batman answered. "Because Nightwing wasn't kidnapped as Nightwing. Therefore, you cannot get involved."

Everyone's face fell save for Wally's. The speedster was quiet for roughly ten seconds, before he spoke.

"I know his identity. Therefore, I can help."

"No," Bruce said instantly. "This is too sensitive. If you find out any of this, Nightwing would never forgive me. Once we get him back, assuming his sanity is still intact and he ever wants to relive this, then he can be the one to tell you."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **I know this was short and I'm really, really sorry.**

 **I'll try to write a longer chapter tomorrow.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this despite the length.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW (though I won't be upset if you don't. I'll understand.) and let me know what you think."**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _The speedster was quiet for roughly ten seconds, before he spoke._

" _I know his identity. Therefore, I can help."_

" _No," Bruce said instantly. "This is too sensitive. If you find out any of this, Nightwing would never forgive me. Once we get him back, assuming his sanity is still intact and he ever wants to relive this, then he can be the one to tell you."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Now Damien," Bruce said as he, Tim, and Jason ensured Damien had everything he needed. "Remember-"

"Don't kill anyone," Damien cut in with a roll of his eyes. "I know, father. I _do_ have more self control than Todd."

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Jason growled. "I'd say my self control is getting better."

"Enough you two," Bruce said, sighing loudly. While Damien, Tim, and Jason _did_ occasionally fight, Dick seemed to be the only one who could prevent them from strangling one another.

"Anything you want to say, Drake?" Damien asked, raising an eyebrow. "Everyone else has had their input."

"Don't get yourself hurt or killed," Tim answered after a moment of thought. "And bring Dick back. Please."

Damien narrowed his eyes, slightly suspicious. "It almost sounds as if you care about me."

Tim shrugged. "You're my brother. Kind of. Your safety matters just as much as Dick's."

"I disagree, but whatever," Jason grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest before turning and walking away. "I need to go shoot someone."

"You mean something _,_ " Bruce corrected the boy, watching Jason walk away.

Jason scoffed. "No, I meant someone. I meant what I said."

Bruce rolled his eyes but glanced back towards Damien. "Good luck."

"I'm the son of Batman and Thalia Al Ghul," Damien declared proudly. "I don't need luck."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The first thing to go through Dick's head when he woke up was that he had to pee. Quite badly. The second thing that processed for him was that James was a little too close for comfort. The third and final thing was that Dick wanted to cry.

Pulling in a shaky breath, Dick slowly sat up and gently pushed James away from him. Thankfully, the man was a heavy sleeper and so didn't react to Dick moving him.

Quietly creeping out of bed and across the floor, Dick made his way to the bathroom, thankful to be alone for the first time in a long time.

Figuring at he had some time before James woke up and thus enough time to pull himself mentally and emotionally together, Dick stepped into the shower and turned the water on as hot as it could go.

Though the shower started as a way to calm himself down, it ended with him violently scrubbing himself in an attempt to wash away all the touches he had been forced to endure.

An hour later, skin bright pink and stinging slightly, Dick stepped out of the shower and dressed himself in the boxers he had been wearing before, trying not to shudder slightly.

Taking a slow breath, Dick walked back to the bedroom and found James making the bed.

"How are you feeling?" James asked without turning around.

Dick shrugged, moving slowly towards the man. He was feeling better than he had in a long time and actually felt that maybe, just maybe, he could escape.

Maybe.

"What does Mangrove have planned for me?"

James smiled slightly, keeping his back to Dick. "I can tell you're getting your fight back."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"No, I suppose it doesn't," James mused quietly. Shaking his head, he turned to face Dick, trying to give the eighteen year old a reassuring smile. "Lord Mangrove wants you to spend the beginning of the day with the other slaves and I."

"And after that?" Dick questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. James sighed quietly, trying to find the best way to tell Dick.

"After that…" he bit his lip before pressing on, unable to meet Dick's eyes. "He wants the two of us to perform intercourse for him."

Dick remained frozen in spot, the words running circles in his head. Forcing his face into one of calm, Dick spoke.

"And if I refuse? If I fight back?"

"I don't advise that," James said, pointing to the inhibitor collar around his neck. "Lord Mangrove controls us, remember? He won't hesitate to shock you. Hell, I don't think he'd hesitate to do you himself."

Dick nodded before turning and walking back towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" James asked, though he didn't move from his place by the bed. Dick froze in the doorway of the bathroom before answering without turning around.

"I'm going to go throw up. Why? Do you want to watch?"

Not bothering to wait for James to answer, Dick continued into the bathroom, dropping to his knees in front of the toilet mere moments before he began to heave.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You're Richard Grayson, aren't you? Son of the fuckboy Bruce Wayne?"

"It's _playboy_ ," Dick corrected angrily, glaring up at the slave before him. "And unless you want my fist in your face and my knee in your groin, I advise you step back. Am I clear?"

The slave smirked, though didn't take a step back. "You really think you're special don't you? I bet it's because you've spent ten years in Wayne's house. You're used to your 'daddy' treating you like a prince, aren't you?"

"What the hell are you implying?" Dick spat, starting to get to his feet. James's hand on his shoulder was the only thing that kept him seated, mostly because Dick was too tired to try and fight back."

"Oh come on!" the slave said, laughing loudly. "Why do you think a playboy would foster a pretty boy like you? You don't really think he ever cared, do you? Trust me. All he ever wanted was for you to get through puberty so he could get in your pants."

Even though Dick knew the slave was just trying to get under his skin, Dick's mind tricked him into believing.

"No," Dick whispered, dropping his gaze to his lap. "I don't...you're lying."

The slave shrugged, though he was glad to see he had very clearly affected Dick. In fact, there were very obvious tears in the boy's bright blue eyes.

"If you ever get out of here, you can ask him. Of course, that's assuming you don't commit suicide."

"Jeremy, back off," James growled, wrapping a comforting arm around Dick's shoulders when the boy put his head in his hands and started to cry quietly.

As soon as Jeremy was gone, Dick looked over at James and spoke in a soft, teary voice.

"What did he mean? Commit suicide?"

James sighed, pulling Dick close and trying to comfort the boy before he gave the news. This was something he had hoped Dick would never be faced with.

"Sometimes," James began quietly. "Submissive slaves...get a little overwhelmed with their job. With everything they're put through. And sometimes...they commit suicide."

Dick swallowed thickly, paleing at the thought of his exposed body dead on the ground with his wrists slit. It wasn't a pleasant thought, though Dick was horrified to find the thought of suicide rather soothing.

Shaking slightly, Dick pulled away from James and dropped his blank gaze to the ground.

"When does Mangrove want us to...um…"

"In a few minutes," James answered. "I'll be gentle, Dick. As much as I can."

Dick's lip trembled and a moment later, quiet tears were falling down his face again.

 _He won._ Dick noticed in horror. _Mangrove broke me. He won._

That was enough to drop Dick into full out sobs, his entire body trembling violently.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Damien thought he had seen everything, but finding Dick - half naked and held in the arms of an equally naked man while sobbing his eyes out - was something Damien had never thought he'd see.

He made to step towards his brother, but was stopped by a rather crude looking man.

"Why hello there," the man crooned, clearly a slave. "Where might you come from?"

Damien narrowed his eyes, briefly forgetting the hidden earpiece and the fact that Bruce could hear anything he said and anything people around him said.

"Unless you want me to disembowel you here and now, you'd be wise to step out of my way."

The slave blinked at him once or twice before tucking tail and speed walking as far away from Damien as he could go.

" _Wonderful, Damien,"_ Jason drawled from the earpiece. " _Yes, thanks. That's not going to blow your cover at all."_

"Shut it, Todd," Damien growled. "I saw Dick."

" _How is he?"_ Tim demanded after some scuffling which implied that he had stolen the comm from Jason.

"He was sobbing," Damien answered. "And thanks to that idiot, I've lost him and the man he was with. How wonderful."

" _Damien, focus,"_ Bruce demanded. " _The sooner you find Dick, the sooner you two can get out of here."_

Damien rolled his eyes but continued into the room, trying to act as though he fit in.

Narrowing his eyes when he found Dick and two men walking away, Damien followed after them.

Unfortunately, he was stopped by three strong slaves who were very clearly, very openly aroused.

 _Wonderful._ Damien thought to himself. _These morons have no idea who they're messing with._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **So...that was a kind of short, kind of weird chapter...even** _ **I**_ **don't know how to feel, and I wrote it.**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think! Sorry if it sucked!**

 **THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Also, sorry if Damien's mother's name is wrong. But that's what I thought it was.**

 **Sorry sorry sorry.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It took all of Dick's waning dignity to hold in a whimper as James laid him on his back on the bed and placed on leg on either side of Dick's slender hips.

"He's watching, isn't he?" Dick asked in a whisper, hating how his voice shook. He glanced towards the two way mirror on the wall out of the corner of his eyes, shuddering slightly.

"Yeah," James answered quietly. "I'm sorry."

Dick swallowed thickly, hating the tears that started to fall as he was faced with the realization that he was about to be raped and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'll try not to hurt you," James whispered, brushing the tears from Dick's eyes. "I promise. I'll be gentle."

Dick nodded and bit his bottom lip. Forcing himself to take a slow breath, Dick tried hard to detach his mind from the current moment.

"Richard, you need to relax," James said quietly. "It'll hurt less."

Dick shook violently when James began placing slow, gentle kisses along his neck. Dick's breath was coming in harsh, hands clenching and unclenching. In an effort to distract himself, Dick started to count backwards from one thousand, if only to pull himself out of the present moment.

When he felt James's hands on his hips, Dick lost his self control and began to sob, trying hard to push James away. Though it broke the man's heart, James knew that if he didn't... _take_ Dick, then Mangrove would and it wouldn't be so gentle.

Closing his eyes and wishing there was some other way, James quickly removed Dick's boxers, leaving the boy stark naked on the bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why did we send Damine?" Jason asked Bruce. The two of them and Tim were seated in the batcave, listening to what sounded like Damien beating the living shit out of whoever had spoken to him.

"Believe me, Jason, Damien would have been my last choice," Bruce said with a sigh. "But he's the only one Mangrove doesn't know about."

Jason sighed, but his worry for Dick was the only thing that prevented him from picking an unnecessary fight with Bruce.

"Damien's going to give himself away if he's not careful," Tim pointed out from his position cross legged on the floor. He was half asleep and clearly wanted nothing but to go to bed. Of course, with Dick's safety and sanity in question, nothing but a sedative could force Tim to bed and Bruce didn't have the heart to drug him.

"I agree completely," Jason grumbled, fighting back a yawn. Normally, he could pull a week of all nighters, but the constant stress of not knowing how Dick was was clearly weighing on him.

"You two should sleep," Bruce said, though he himself wanted nothing more than to lay his head on the table and pass out. "I'll wake you up when I hear from Damien."

Jason and Tim shared a glance before shaking their head. "I'd sooner pass out from exhaustion than willingly go to sleep," Tim said firmly, though his eyes drooped even as he said it.

"I agree with the replacement," Jason said, nodding. "I'm not leaving."

Bruce sighed but he hadn't really expected anything else from the boys. Struggling to keep his own eyes open, Bruce turned back to the batcomputer, back to waiting for Damien to finish beating someone to death.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Please, don't," Dick whispered, squirming and whining quietly as James removed his fingers from Dick's entrance.

"I have to, Richard," James said quietly, regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I really am. If I don't...I promise, I'll be gentle."

Dick squeezing his eyes shut tightly, crying out when James slowly slid into him. He screamed as James slowly began to thrust in and out.

When James hit that one bundle of nerves, Dick shattered. He crawled in on himself, losing himself in his memories in order to protect himself from what was happening at the current moment.

He broke.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I have to say," Mangrove drawled as he walked into the room. James was seated on the edge of the bed and Dick was curled on his side, back to Mangrove and James. James was currently rubbing his hand over Dick's back, trying to bring the boy back to the world. "That was better than I expected."

"You're still going to be sending him to the clients though, aren't you?" James said quietly. He knew that Dick had shattered part way through and he knew there was no hope of ever bringing the boy out of his mind again.

Mangrove tapped a finger on his chin, pretending to think it over. After a few moments, he chuckled quietly.

"No, I don't think so. But I'll give the clients permission to come and buy him permanently in a few months if they so wish."

"How many months?"

"Four. Three. Two. I haven't decided."

 _I have two to four months to save him._ James thought to himself. _God, I hope that's enough time._

"He's got a lot of blood on his legs and his...yeah," James said quietly. "Should I give him a bath or-"

"Just let him go," Mangrove said, turning and walking away. "Wait for him to pull himself together, then he can bathe himself. For now, you're more than welcome to take him back with the other slaves."

James bit his lip, glancing back at Dick whose backside and thighs were slick with blood and semen.

Sighing, James gently squeezed Dick's arm. "I'm going to carry you back to the room with the others, alright?"

Dick didn't react, his eyes dull and empty. Sighing again, James carefully pulled Dick into his arms bridal style and left the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Dear god," Damien whispered, crouching in the corner and watching James bring Dick into the room.

" _Damien?"_ Bruce said, worried. He glanced over to Jason and Tim but decided to let the boys sleep, thus breaking his promise to wake them when he heard from Damien. " _What is it?"_

Damien didn't bother to answer, instead stalking over to James and Dick. but when he caught sight of the blood on Dick's legs and the dead look in his eyes, Damien froze, suddenly sick to his stomach.

"What the hell did you do to my brother?" he hissed, towering over James. The dominant was silent for a brief moment before dropping his gaze.

"If I didn't, Lord Mangrove would have and that would have traumatized Richard a thousand times over."

"You will help me get him out," Damien growled. "And maybe I won't bash your skull in."

James ndoded. "We'll have to do it tonight. The guard who's watching the security cameras tonight always falls asleep on the job. He won't see us going."

Damein narrowed his eyes but something told him that this man wasn't lying. Nodding in agreement, Damien took his place on the other side of Dick.

"If you think I'm leaving my brother's side before then, than you're wrong."

James nodded, giving a small smile. "I'm just glad someone came for him. I only wish you had come sooner."

Damien sighed quietly, forgetting for the second time that day that Bruce could hear him as he whispered,

"So do I."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **So that was a weird and kinda short chapter.**

 **Sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **AND TELL ME, should Dick and Damien escape? Or should Mangrove stop them?**

 **Let me know in a review!**

 **THANKS!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

PREVIOUSLY:

" _If you think I'm leaving my brother's side before then, than you're wrong."_

 _James nodded, giving a small smile. "I'm just glad someone came for him. I only wish you had come sooner."_

 _Damien sighed quietly, forgetting for the second time that day that Bruce could hear him as he whispered,_

" _So do I."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"If Grayson doesn't ever recover from this, I will hunt you down and tear you limb from limb."

James shuddered and glanced away from Dick towards Damien. The boy was glaring with his arms crossed over his chest and despite being young, really did look capable of tearing a man apart.

"I'll keep that in mind," James mumbled, looking back to Dick who had yet to say anything or react to Damien's presence. "But can I explain something to defend myself first?"

"It won't matter to me, but sure," Damien answered, sitting cross legged on the ground in front of Dick. "Humor me."

James had quickly decided that this child was terrifying and he wondered if Dick - when he was still mentally together - had been the same way.

Before _it._

Before Mangrove have destroyed him.

"Well, in my defense," James began, glancing over at the clock. The three of them were in a small bedroom that had been given to James for him and his mate. After they had cleaned Dick off (because Damien had threatened to tear James's heart through his chest if he didn't wash the blood off) the three had sat on the ground next to the bed and begun talking.

"In your defense?" Damien prompted again when James didn't say anything more. James sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You're brother-"

"I never said he was my brother," Damien spat, instantly uneasy.

James chuckled quietly. "You didn't have to. I can tell. But as I was saying, if I hadn't done... _it_ to him, Lord Mangrove would have and I can assure you, your brother would be much worse off than he is now."

"All I'm hearing are excuses," Damien drawled. "But...until Dick recovers, I suppose I'm going to have to accept them as fact."

"You really care about him, don't you?"

Damien scoffed and looked away but didn't bother to deny it. The room was silent until Damien turned back to James.

"What have they been calling him? Dick or Richard?"

"Dick," James answered. "It's his...sex name. According to Mangrove."

"Fitting," Damien mumbled before turning his attention to Dick whose eyes were glassy and unfocused. "Grayson, can you hear me?"

"Why did you ask what they call him if you're just going to call him grayson?"

"He has a family, in case you've forgotten," Damien answered with a scoff. "People who care about him. They're going to need to call him something and I don't think 'Dick' is a good idea after what he's been through."

"No, I don't either," James mumbled. "Does Mr. Wayne know how to deal with someone who's been through a trauma?"

"Of course," Damien answered, keeping his eyes on Dick. "My one...brother had a near fatal run in with the Joker once. He's never quite recovered."

" _What the hell does that mean?"_ Jason demanded angrily before Bruce chastised him. Damien ignored them both, instead turning his attention to James when the man sighed.

"I don't think that even comes close to this. Richard was raped. I don't think that comes anywhere close to nearly being killed."

"My father can handle it," Damien said darkly, his voice implying that James would be wise not to question him anymore. James sighed before glancing back over towards the clock.

"Half an hour before the guard falls asleep," he mused. He looked back to Damien, worry in his eyes. "I hope Mr. Wayne can find Richard some form of protection."

"What do you mean?" Damien asked, frowning slightly. He was confused and he had recently discovered that it was a feeling he didn't like in the slightest.

"Lord Mangrove isn't going to be happy when he finds out Richard is gone," James answered. "He's most likely going to kill me and then hunt your brother down. And if he found him before, I have no doubt he'll be able to find him again."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sir?" the security guard called as Mangrove walked into the room forty-five minutes later. "Two of the slaves and a boy I've ever seen are trying to escape. Should I sound the alarm?"

Mangrove looked over at the monitor, watching in silence as James and Damien quickly rushed to save Dick. A small smile spread on his face and he shook his head.

"No, let them escape," he answered, grinning. "I have someone who will be willing to get him back for me, free of charge. All he requests is a little private moment with Dick. After all, he _was_ one of the clients who requested the boy."

The guard shuddered, but nodded anyway, watching in silence as Damien and James made it outside to freedom.

"I hope you're right, sir."

"I'm always right. Trust me, I have a plan. I wouldn't have kidnapped Richard Grayson without doing a little bit of planning, right? I knew that, in order to truly take control, I had to pretend I didn't know Damien Wayne existed."

"So you're going to get the Grayson kid back?"

"Of course. And once he's back in my grasp, I don't think he'll ever try to escape. Especially not if the man who's bringing him back to me is his new mate."

"Who might that be?"

"In due time," Mangrove assured, grinning. "In due time."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That was too easy," James pointed out as the three of them were crouched in a bush a little ways away from Mangrove's compound.

"I don't care," Damien spat. "We'll figure that out later."

"How do you plan to get home?"

"First, you need to go in and be distraction," Damien answered, though he froze a moment alter. "Did you not go through everything Dick went through when you came here?"

James shook his head. "I'm a Dominant, so no."

Damien growled quietly. "Of course. Now, go in and be the distraction. If you die, you die. I don't really care. Grayson is my main priority now."

James nodded. He knew he was going to die and even though he knew he was doing it to protect Dick, part of him was still scared. He supposed it was the more human part.

"Take care of him," James whispered before quietly moving back towards Mangrove's compound. As soon as he was out of sight, Damien looked back to his unconscious brother.

"Let's go home. And I swear, Grayson, if you don't recover I'll kick your ass."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **So...there's your chapter. Sorry it took two days, I was distracted. Also, sorry if it was crappy and too short.**

 **Anyway, i hope you enjoyed it. I know, I know, it was weird. I'm trying to please everyone, okay?**

 **I've got people who wanted him to escape and people who didn't. I'm trying to work with it all. That's why one of the clients is going to try and get him back.**

 **Trying to make all of you happy.**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

 **Maybe part of the next chapter will be Dick's mind? Of course, that's only if I decided to bring Martian Manhunter in to try and save Dick or whatever.**

 **You know what I mean...i hope.**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THAT IDEA AND OF THE CHAPTER.**

 **THANKS!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _Take care of him," James whispered before quietly moving back towards Mangrove's compound. As soon as he was out of sight, Damien looked back to his unconscious brother._

" _Let's go home. And I swear, Grayson, if you don't recover I'll kick your ass."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you going to kill me?" James asked quietly as he stood before Mangrove.

The older man chuckled quietly. "Of course not. Where would be the fun in that?"

"I let Dick Grayson escape," James said. "I helped."

"Oh, I know. Him and his little brother, right?"

James frowned. "How do you know about his brother? He said you didn't know he existed."

"I've watched Dick Grayson for two years," Mangrove said calmly. "What the hell makes them think I don't know about Damien Wayne? Besides, he hardly matters. I'll be getting Grayson back sooner or later."

"What?"

"I have a plan, James," Mangrove said, grinning darkly. "I always have a plan."

"Are you going to tell me?"

Mangrove smirked, waving his hand dismissively. "When I called Mr. Wayne soon after taking Richard, I gave the names of all of his children. It seems though as if he's forgotten, because he sent Damien Wayne. I believe he didn't know I knew about the boy."

"You let them escape," James realized quietly. "Because you're going to let Richard recover just enough to tear him apart again."

Mangrove nodded, grinning. "I have to say, James, you're much smarter than you look. You see, I always knew Dick was going to escape at some point. I have planned this all from the beginning."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Replacement, if you don't sit still I'll snap your neck."

Tim looked like he wanted to object to that, but Bruce cut him off before he cold speak.

"Jason, enough. We're all worried about Dick but you need to relax. Am I clear?"

Jason glared at Bruce but didn't bother saying anything more. The living room was dropped into silence until Tim spoke.

"What if Dick isn't going to be okay again?"

"Let's start with the fact that we shouldn't call him 'Dick' anymore."

Everyone looked over to find damien walking into the room. Since bringing Dick back, Damien refused to leave his brother's side despite the Wayne/Batclan family doctor insisting that he needed to work alone.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked, frowning.

Damien huffed, crossing his arms over the green scrub top the doctor had forced him to wear.

"He had a... _mate_ who raped him. This man informed me that Mangrove has been calling Grayson 'Dick' as his sex name."

"If I ever see Mangrove again, I will gladly go to prison for murder," Jason grumbled, though Tim was the only one who had heard him. Surprisingly, the third Robin nodded in silent agreement and didn't tell Bruce what Jason had said.

"How is he?" Bruce asked. Part of him was hopeful, but the more logical side of him knew Dick probably wasn't stable in relation to his mind.

"Unconscious," Damien answered shortly. "And the doctor said it seems like he'll be unconscious for quite some time until he's good and ready. He said we shouldn't tell Grayson to wake up but we should continuously inform him that he's safe. The doctor also said we should always tell him who is in the room and who is leaving. Personally, it seems like a lot of work."

"Can we see him?" Tim asked, worry in his eyes.

"The doctor wants to try a little more to wake him up, but he said we can come in one at a time in ten minutes."

With that said, Damien turned and walked back out of the room, back to Dick's bedroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Can you hear me Mr. Grayson?" the doctor said softly. "I know you know my voice. It's Dr. Lawrence. We're in your room in Wayne Manor. You're safe. The only people in the room are you and me."

The doctor looked over when Damien walked quietly into the room and took his spot on the chair next to Dick's bed. The doctor had informed him that they should only come in physical contact with Dick if absolutely necessary.

"You're brother Damien came into the room," the doctor said quietly. "He really cares about you."

"I wouldn't say that-" Damien began, though the doctor's glare cut him off.

"Mr. Wayne," he began softly. "It would be best that we not use any negative statements here."

Damien huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, but looked down at Dick, unable to hide the worry in his eyes.

"He's right though," Damien mumbled as the doctor left to speak with Bruce. "He left by the way. It's just us. But he is right. I...was worried for you. And if you tell anyone I said that, I'll kick your ass and deny it to the day I die."

Damien sighed and leaned a little closer to Dick despite the doctor's earlier warnings.

"Please wake up," he whispered. "I know the doctor said we're not allowed to ask you that, but I don't give a damn. You're safe, Grayson, and we all really miss you. So...please wake up. I'm leaving now, so you'll be alone."

He got to his feet and walked to the door. Just as he was about to leave, he turned back to Dick and called over to his brother,

"Wake up when you feel safe. When you're ready. Don't let us decide for you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **So that was a weird chapter and short, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Sorry if it was shit or if anything didn't make sense.**

 **Anyway, I have a few important announcements.**

 **I can't promise when I'll update next (either this week, or two weeks later).**

 **I move up to college on Friday and I'll be really busy this weekend plus with classes next week.**

 **But I'll do my best to continue updating frequently.**

 **ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **THANKS!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-one**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHInG**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The first time Dick had a seizure, Jason was the only one in the room.

He hadn't seen it coming and to say he was caught of guard was an understatement.

When it finally stopped, Dick wasn't breathing and Bruce had to perform CPR, cracking and possibly breaking three of Dick's ribs.

The doctor arrived an hour later to insert a ventilator.

"What does this mean?" Tim asked quietly, gazing up at the doctor with worry in his eyes. "He can't breath on his own."

"I hate to say this," the doctor began slowly. He didn't like breaking bad news to families, especially one that could easily end his job if they so desired. "But I think your brother is giving up. His body is shutting down on him."

"Dick would never just 'give up'," Jason growled. "He's too stubborn for that."

The doctor sighed, though he had expected that kind of reaction. He turned to Bruce as he went on.

"Mr. Wayne, I know you won't like this suggestion, but I advise admitted Mr. Grayson to an actual hospital. While being at home can help, a hospital will be able to help much more and there will be nurses on hand."

The last thing Bruce wanted to do was admit his son to a hospital, but he knew it was his only option.

Sighing quietly, he nodded. "Alright. It's for the best."

The doctor gave a short nod but Damien spoke before he could.

"The medbay at the mountain is just as equipped as any hospital. I'd prefer him there. He knows it better and he hates hospitals. Not to mention that if needed, Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian are both on hand."

Bruce ran a hand over his face and sighed. He knew he needed to make a choice and he knew which one was safer and which one he wanted to go with.

"We'll start with the mountain," he finally decided. "But if Dick flatlines or has another seizure, we'll move him to a hospital."

The doctor nodded and made his way towards Dick's bedroom to prepare the boy for movement. As soon as he was gone, Tim turned to Bruce.

"Bruce, I still think he should be in the hospital," the boy said quietly, watching as Damien got to his feet and followed close behind the doctor. "I think it's the best choice."

"I know, Tim," Bruce said with a quiet sigh. "But I think Damien is right. To get him to wake up, he needs to be somewhere with proper medical equipment as well as somewhere he recognizes."

Tim pursed his lips but nodded. "Be honest. You don't think he's going to wake up...do you?"

Bruce wouldn't look his son in the eyes as he wrapped an arm around Tim's shoulders and pulled him close.

"No," he admitted quietly. "No, I don't."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The doctor didn't even have to turn around to know Damien was in the room. Gently tucking the blankets around Dick's slowly thinning form, the man turned to the true Wayne heir.

"Would you like to be alone with him?" the man asked quietly. Damien scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No," he said hotly before glaring at the man. "But I'll be the one to get him ready to move. You can just go home."

The man gave a short nod, quickly checking Dick's vitals before turning and leave the room. As soon as he was gone, Damien kicked off his shoes and crawled onto the bed to curl up next to his brother. He sighed quietly and placed his head on Dick's shoulder.

"Wake up, please," he said quietly, closing his eyes tightly. "I can't stand Drake anymore."

Damien thought - for the briefest of moments - that he felt Dick move, but he knew it was just his imagination. Sighing quietly, the younger boy got off the bed and moved around the room to find something comfortable for Dick to wear.

All the time, the eighteen year old acrobat's mind waged war with itself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **I know it was short, but I'll try and upload more when I get back from work tomorrow morning.**

 **Key word is try, but no promises.**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **THANKS!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-two**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

 **OH MY GOD I HAVE NO EXCUSE**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **SIX MONTHS LATER**

"Well?" Batman asked J'onn as the Martian came out of the med bay.

The other man sighed. "He's awake.

"But?" The Dark Knight prompted.

J'onn shook his head. "He's very weak, Batman. I'd advise leaving him on the ventilator as well. I doubt he'll be strong enough to breath on his own for a time."

"What do we have on him?"

"Muscle relaxers," Dr. Leslie Thompkins supplied as she walked up. "He's conscious but just barely. And…"

"And?" Red Hood asked angrily. "What else?"

Leslie sighed. "Dick's been through a trauma, Jason."

"Your point?"

"As far as we can tell, he doesn't remember anything."

"Isn't that good?" Red Robin asked, frowning. "I mean, he'll recover faster, won't he?"

"He still has his memories subconsciously," J'onn said sadly. "And I have a feeling they'll be a key piece to his nightmares for a long time. Perhaps even the rest of his life if he never remembers this."

"Are there any triggers?" Batman asked, removing his cowl to become Bruce Wayne, worried father of four. "Anything that could set im off?"

"There always are in cases like these," Leslie responded. "He's jumpy at touch but he's clearly unsure of why. It seems as though his body still remembers what he was dealt, even if his mind is forcing him to forget."

"Can we see him?" Red Robin asked. "Please?"

Leslie and J'onn shared glances before the female of the two answered.

"Maybe just Bruce first. Dick is very tired at the moment and I feel that too much stimulation may overwhelm him."

Tim's face fell but he nodded all the same. Jason pursed his lips and placed a hand on his replacement shoulder.

"Let's go make sure Damien isn't doing anything stupid."

Tim sighed and shot Bruce an odd look before following after Jason. Once they were gone, Leslie spoke softly to Bruce as she led him towards the med bay.

"He's tired, Bruce. Both physically and mentally and he's still struggling to breath on his own. So because of the ventilator, I can't ask him too many questions, but from what I can gather he doesn't remember anything at all. Try and be gentle, okay? Treat him-"

"Like the eight year old who just lost his parents," Bruce said softly, nodding. "I know, Leslie. I've raised Dick since he was a child. I know how to treat him."

Leslie looked skeptical but pushed the door to the med bay open. Just as Bruce took a step in, she spoke softly.

"Be gentle, Bruce."

Bruce nodded, understanding her warning. His son's mind was fragile and one wrong move could destroy Dick's mind forever. Bruce waited until the door closed to slowly walk over and take his place in the seat next to the figure on the bed.

Dick was sickly gaunt and pale, long black lashes stark against his white, almost translucent skin. His black hair was damp, indicating it had recently been washing. His eyes fluttered when Bruce placed a hand on his wrist and it took him longer than Bruce would have liked to open his eyes.

Bruce gave Dick a gentle smile and took his son's limp hand in his own. Dick shifted on the bed, whining slightly when he found he couldn't speak.

"Easy, Dick," Bruce said quietly when he saw the distress in his son's eyes. "Easy. you have a ventilator in and muscle relaxers so that's why you can't talk. Just relax."

Clearly, mentioning the ventilator had been the wrong thing to do, because if at all possible, Dick's heart rate sped up. Bruce sighed and tightened his grip on Dick's hand, running his free hand through the boy's wet hair.

'It's alright, Dick, you're safe," Bruce said quietly. "I promise I'll explain everything eventually."

If Dick hadn't been so weighed down with exhaustion, Bruce had a feeling the boy would be glaring at him. Chuckling softly, Bruce held Dick's hand between both of his, rubbing his thumb over Dick's knuckles until the boy succumbed to the drugs and fell asleep.

Even after that, Bruce remained in place for hours. He sighed and pressed their entwined hands against his forehead.

"We'll find him, Dick," he swore quietly. "And I'll make sure he never touches you again."

 **...**

It was another three weeks before Dick was finally able to breath on his own and be moved from the med bay, though he was still too weak to walk, which resulted in confining him to a wheelchair.

Which resulted in having to keep an eye on the energetic acrobat almost 24/7.

 **...**

Three Months later

Jason figured it out first.

It was a really late night and he was dragging his ass up the stairs from the batcave, dragging his feet as well and grumbling about how unfair it was that he had to obey Bruce's stupid rule of 'don't kill'.

The now named Red Hood was just walking past Dick's bedroom when a crack of lightening lit the halls and filled him with this feeling that something wasn't right.

Sliding his gun out of the waistband of his pants and praying Bruce didn't have cameras nearby, Jason slunk into Dick's room. Another burst of lightening lit the room well enough for Jason to see Dick sitting on the edge of his bed, staring towards the window.

After giving the room a once over and ensuring no one was there, Jason returned his gun to his waistband and was just about to leave - Dick hadn't seen him and he had no intention of explaining that he actually cared and worried - Jason moved towards the door.

"I remember, you know."

Jason froze with a hand on the doorknob before slowly turning back to look at Dick. The eighteen year old hadn't moved a muscle and was still staring at the window. If Jason hadn't known him better, he would have assumed he had imagined the voice.

"Remember what, goldie?"

Dick's voice was nothing more than a whisper. "Mangrove. Everything."

Jason sighed and walked over to sit next to Dick, wrapping an arm around the acrobat's too thin shoulders. Dick flinched violently but Jason was so used to it that he ignored it, merely tightening his grip.

"You know we won't let him get you again, right?"

"I know." Dick's voice was cold and hollow and Jason seriously hated it. The last of the Grayson's took a long shuddering breath and closed his eyes tightly, pressing the heels of his hands into his temples. "That doesn't make it any better when I wake up in a cold sweat and...Jason, I see him _everywhere._ Everytime I close my eyes, he's there, waiting. I can feel him and...and...it _hurts_ , Jason. I...I'm scared."

Jason sighed. He wasn't good at comforting. That was _Dick's_ job, always had been. Still, Dick needed someone he could fall back on and - unfortunately - Jason was the only one around.

"Do you...want me to stay here?" he asked quietly. "Just for tonight?"

Dick looked like he desperately wanted to say ' _yes, please don't leave me alone'._ But ever the bat's perfect protege, he shook his head because god forbid Dick Grayson/Nightwing ask for help.

"They're just nightmares, Jay," he said softly though his eyes were vacant. "It's fine."

"Well then golden boy, don't come crying to me when you wake up, terrified because you think someone's trying to touch you."

It came out cold and cruel and was probably exactly what Dick was afraid of. Jason swore quietly, recognizing the way Dick's blue eyes shone when the next lightning strike lit up the room. In fact, Jason could feel the acrobat trembling beneath him.

"I was joking, Dick," Jason said, keeping his voice low and serious. "If you have a nightmare then you can come to me, okay?"

Dick nodded although with the glazed look on his face, Jason had a feeling his older brother wasn't really hearing him. Sighing, Jason tightened his arm around Dick once more before standing and walking towards the door. Just as he was about to leave, Dick spoke in a voice so soft Jason almost didn't catch it.

"He threatened to cripple me, Jay. He said it would be so easy to break my neck. To kill me."

Jason sighed. "Dickie-"

He froze, blood running cold in his veins at Dick's next words. "If I were dead, I wouldn't be feeling this, right? I wouldn't feel so...empty and alone. Maybe I'd be better off dead."

Jason knew he should say something to that. Hell, he _had_ been dead and he knew he needed to say something to get to Dick because his older brother was very openly, very _clearly_ considering suicide.

And yet Jason did nothing. He watched Dick in silence before turning and walking out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

He lay awake in bed for hours after that. It had been three months since Dick had woken from his self induced coma and they'd all thought he'd been getting better.

He _was_ getting better. He said so.

He'd lied. To all of them, right to their face.

Jason groaned loudly and ran his hands over his face, heaving himself up out of bed and glaring at the wall.

He hated the manor, hated his room, hated _everything_ here. And yet, Dick needed him. He had said Dick could come to him if he had a nightmare. Meaning Jason had stuck himself in a hole he had no choice but to remain in until morning.

Fuck his caring side - the one he hadn't seen since his Robin days - for showing itself now.

Groaning and knowing he was going to regret his next course of action, Jason hauled himself out of bed and down the hall towards Dick's room. He hesitated in front of the door. Fuck, he wasn't good at this.

Forcing himself to take a long, slow breath, Jason pinched the bridge of his nose before knocking lightly.

There was no answer and panic sized Jason at the thought that Dick could easily have slit his wrists and killed himself at some point in the three hours since Jason had left him.

Fighting down panic, Jason pushed the door open to find-

-Dick was exactly where Jason had left him three hours ago. Hell, he hadn't moved an inch.

"I'm fine, Jay," Dick whispered, eyes locked on the rising sun outside his window. "You don't need to-"

"How long have you been sitting there?" Jason asked quietly, taking a small step forward. Dick didn't answer and so Jason tried another tactic. "I've been dead before you know."

Dick hummed quietly, hands clasped together in his lap. He was still in a way he never was and that alone proved to Jason just how broken Dick really was.

"How was it?" Dick asked softly, finally dropping his gaze to his hands, suddenly realizing how badly he was trembling.

"It's not fun, Dickie," Jason said softly, walking over to crouch in front of his older brother. "It sucks."

"But you're not in pain," Dick whispered, reaching a trembling hand out to play with Jason's white strands of hair. "And it's...peaceful, right? No more pain. No more memories."

"Dick," Jason said with a sigh. "Richard-"

"Will you help me?"

Jason blinked, staring at his brother in utter confusion before finally stammering out.

"What?"

"Will you help me?" Dick repeated, a soft giggle escaping him. He removed his hand form Jason's hair in order to place over his own mouth and stifle more soft laughter. "Will you help me kill myself, Jayjay?"

Oh dear god, Dick needed help. But in his state, Jason couldn't leave him! What the hell was he supposed to-

"Dickie, death isn't the answer."

Dick's smile and laughter dropped instantly and he leaned forward, resting his forehead on Jason's and speaking in a low tone that made the black sheep of the family's blood run cold.

"If you don't help me, I'll do it myself. You can help me make it painless, Jay. Alone I will suffer."

And fuck. What the hell was Jason supposed to say to that?!

Dick Grayson had dove headfirst into the deep end of insanity and Jason had no idea if anything or anyone could get him back out again before he drowned.

 **...**

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!**

 **DEar goodness, I'd forgotten this existed, LOL.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**

 **THANKS AND I REALLY AM SO FREAKING SORRY!**


End file.
